


SHE || Eren Jaeger

by jaya (lovetetsuro), lovetetsuro



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, OOC characters, Smut, he gets better though i promise, lowkey fuckboy eren but also smart nerdy eren but also hes a little bitch, was on wattpad !!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetetsuro/pseuds/jaya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetetsuro/pseuds/lovetetsuro
Summary: Eren Jaeger was smart, anyone in your university knew that. At the top of your history class, he consistently got the best grades, worked hard and studied enough to ace almost every single test. That, to most people, was all that Eren was, but you learnt to see him differently.He was smart, in ways you'd never expect, but you were an inquisitive enigma. How could that bring two enemies closer than they ever thought?
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 89





	1. 1 || The Library Incident

The sound of pens scribbling down notes on thin pieces of cheap paper filled the room as the professors voice bellowed out, reflecting off of the wooden walls of the lecture hall. Your eyes flickered up, bottom teeth nagging onto your lip in concentration. Getting a better grade in this history class, unfortunately wasn't a mere option, instead an absolute must. Your grades were falling like flies, and you had to at least pass the next final to get anything above a failing grade on your overall report.

More than determined, you listened intently to what your blond professor was explaining, absorbing all of the information as well as you could. "Yes, Jaeger?" The teacher called out, nodding to the man who was sat just a few rows from the back.

"Why did no one question what the walls were made out of before all of this? Was it not mysterious that someone built such walls when they were surrounded by titans? It's an obvious death, so it only makes sense to question just how that would be possible." He asked, and you couldn't help but roll your eyes.

He was Eren Jaeger, eye candy and book-smart, an obvious choice for a crush. However, there was something about his smugness that enraged you, the way he smirked so proudly when people gawked at his knowledge or looks, how he managed to suck up to most of his professors and always got an extension on essays or projects because what wrong could the perfect Eren Jaeger do? The few conversations you'd had with him always left you bothered or annoyed, and he might of well have been your polar opposite. Eren made you want to rip your hair out, never mind his own stupid, perfect man bun.

He had the perfect life, the privilege you wished for, of course you'd be jealous. It was his own fault that you truly hated him, though.

"That, will be explained in next lesson, where we're going to delve deeper. I hope you can keep still until then. Anyway, that's all for today folks, I'll see you all soon." Erwin said, dismissing the class as people started to talk among themselves, others packing their things up and heading out as soon as possible.

Checking your phone, you smiled to see a message from your friend telling you she'd ordered food for when you got back, a small rush of excitement making you giggle quietly to yourself. Sasha Blouse, also known as your best and dearest friend was nothing less than your saviour, and you were more than blessed to still have her now as your dormmate in Uni. She was always there for a laugh, a shoulder to cry on, or simply someone to chat shit to, however the one thing she saved you from was something you'd never forget, and eternally be grateful for.

With a skip in your step, you packed your things up to head out of the hall, folders and notes shoved into the tote bag hanging off of your shoulder, swinging just behind you as you rushed to get home. Without warning, you felt it hit hard against a figure next to you, your eyes wearily scanning to your side in panic.

All worry faded when you saw the victim, a slight pained look flashed across his face as he rubbed his arm. "Hey man, watch out- oh, you're Y/n from class, right?" You might as well of rolled your eyes at just the sound of the voice, a sudden urge to run passing through you as you met eyes with his own vibrant, sea green pair.

"Yeah, sorry." You mumbled, sighing deeply before walking off again, ignoring the small wait that he called from behind. Why would you want to stay with someone like him? He simply seemed stuck up and obnoxious, at least that's the impression he gave off. You had enough friends who's egos managed to fly through the roof, one more might have sent you to hospital.

"Hey, you coming?" Armin called out to the brunette male, his body still facing the direction you left in. He let out a dry chuckle, surprised at not just the dismissiveness you showed but the complete and obvious disregard in your voice. To Eren, you were strange. Not once had anyone ever shown him such passive aggressiveness, never mind someone - especially a girl - in the same class as him. He knew he was smart, and he knew he was attractive, however that didn't mean he was about to chase a challenge, his pride was too much for that, anyway. Turning on the back of his heals, he flashed a small subtle smile to the blond, nodding before speaking, "'course, let's go."

\--

"Sasha, I'm back!" You called out as you opened the door to your shared home, finding her perched on the couch with her phone in hand. "What you up to? You look like you found something interesting." You laughed, placing your stuff down before sitting next to her, cuddling into her warm figure.

"Remember that guy I was going on about, the one who made really good food and brought it for Connie, but like, let me have some? Yeah, well anyway, he said he wants me to meet him at his place." You jumped up at her explanation, hands flying to her shoulders as you moved your body to completely face her, eyes wide in excitement and shock.

"What? That's great! His name was Ni.. Nicholas?"

"Niccolo, Y/n."

"Hm, all the same. Anyway, have you met with him before this? Where does he live? Oh my, do you have an outfit, want to borrow something? Baby, take my whole closet if you want- wait, no. Your clothes are much nicer." You rambled, excitement for your best friend clouding your thoughts and your logic.

"Y/n!" She cut you off, giggling at the little jolt your body did as you snapped out of your haze. "Anyway, I've met up with him twice before this, but I've never been to his place!! He has this big shared house thing going on, a load of lads or something, but doesn't that make it worse!? There's going to be so many of them there..." You hummed, taking in her concern as if it were your own.

He sounded nice enough, like the type of guy who'd pay for dates and open the car door for his date, but you had to admit the idea of going into a house full of young adult men was slightly terrifying - especially for a date. "Look, you'll be fine, but if you're really uncomfortable, why don't you see if there's a different time or a more casual place you can go. Oh! Why don't you invite him here, I'll just stay in my room."

She looked at you with a pout, groaning as she stretched her arms up. "I don't know, our dorm is so small compared to what he has.. and we have to go to a communal kitchen to make any food from scratch unless it's just little snacks in our half broken microwave." Sasha's last sentence made you giggle, a small smile lifting up the corners of your lips.

"He wont care! He's here for you, not your food. Probably know you're a hopeless cook anyway- how do you not know how to cook when you love eating so much?"

"That was mean." She muttered, elbowing your side with puppy dog eyes. Rolling your own eyes with the same smug smile, you took her small hand in your own, rubbing your finger gently over the skin of her hand. "It'll be fine, but if you're so worried why don't you say something's came up? Next time there's a party or something, then you can stay with him at that where there's a load of people." She beamed back at you before resting back onto the sofa, leaning her head against your shoulder while reaching for her phone.

"You're a genius, Y/n L/n, has anyone ever told you that?"

"Not my grades, Sasha, no."

\--

The night passed by quickly, and it wasn't long before you were back in the halls of your University, pushing open the large, wooden door of the schools library. It wasn't particularly busy, a few students filling up most corners, however by the time you sat down you were by yourself, absorbed in your own little world.

It was almost peaceful, the small and quiet chatter of other students along with the clicks of keys from peoples computers. You looked over your notes, rewriting some and quickly writing down important dates and such on flashcards, hoping to at least have a chance of pushing up your grade.

Everything was going well, until you felt a large figure walking your way, sitting themselves directly opposite rom where you were. Dipping your head back up, you quirked your eyebrow in curiosity at the figure, immediately regretting ever taking interest. Before he had a moment to speak, you focused back on your revision, ignoring the feeling of eyes burning holes into your head. "Hey, what's up with you?"

"No offence, Jaeger, but what does it matter to you?" You asked, sending him another scowl as he tried to distract you. Placing his elbows onto the table, the boy leaned his head into the palm of his hand as he studied your expression. You looked annoyed, on the verge of anger as you stared back at him, however it did nothing more than spur him on, trying to break through whatever barriers you'd put up or any impressions you had of him.

"I gotta make sure people in my class are okay, no? And it looked like you needed help anyway, and who better to help than me?" He told you, the idea of him helping you making you want to shove him away even more.

"If I wanted help, I would have asked. Please piss of, you're doing no one any favours." You snarled, flipping him off before going back to pretending he wasn't there. Finally, he picked up his bag, however he didn't turn around and walk back out like you'd wanted, instead moving to sit right next to you, bodies just inches apart. "Didn't I ask you to leave?"

He chuckled, green eyes staring down at your hand which was still scribbling down notes. As if he was acting on impulse, he grabbed your wrist, lifting the hand up and tugging you towards him, your face inching closer and closer together, "Eren, what are you doing-"

"Look at me, no where else." He whispered, deep voice sending a shiver down your spine. Whether it was a sense of fear, confusion or excitement, you weren't sure, however you could feel your heart beating against your chest rapidly as suddenly your breaths became heavier. "Calm down, I'm not going to do anything, just focus on me."

As his baritone voice took over your senses, you felt like you'd given up to him. Why weren't you resisting? In a few simple actions he had control of you like a puppet, moving your body to his own will. You hated him, you were more than sure about that. Unlike others, you didn't want to give up to him, let him say and do whatever he wanted before leaving to be his own, egoistical and smug self, but you were in a trance.

Like you were a mouse stuck in a mouse trap, he'd caught you out of the blue, and although there was no malicious intent or words leaving his mouth, something still gave you a bad feeling. "Tell me something, Y/n," He started, eyes locked onto your own. "What is it about me you despise so much? It's not like I haven't noticed you, you're always answering questions and talking to people around you, but you still scoff whenever I say anything."

"Ever fucking wondered why? We've been in the same class for ages, why are you bothered now anyway, it's not like it means anything to you?" You fired right back, voice mean and sharp yet still quiet enough so just he could hear. He rolled his eyes this time, the large hand he had on your wrist releasing, just to move to your chin. Suddenly, the tips of his fingers smoothed over your jaw, making your face come closer and closer to his own.

The close proximity was too much, you could smell the mint on his breath and the mix of something like vanilla and musk on his shirt, which was loosely unbuttoned at the top. Your eyes were zooming in on each and everyone of his details, looking out for the perfect strands of oak brown hair which framed his already handsome face, the rest tied carelessly at the back. It looked as if he'd smudged some brown eyeliner on the corners of his eyes, the subtle smokiness enhancing his whole face. The trance you were in was quickly ruined by his voice cutting through, "Stop asking questions, answer the ones I already asked."

You could feel his breath on your skin as he spoke, goose bumps rising up your arms as you were rendered speechless. How could you answer such a question if he was so close, if his lips were centimetres away from your own? Yo had other things to focus on, your mind was a mess, but Eren Jaeger? He only managed o make things worse.

"You want me to ask your stupid question? Fine." You muttered back, practically spitting out the words. "I don't like you because you pull shit like this. Have you ever thought I might have my own shit to do or worry over, or is your little goody two-shoes Eren brain only focused on yourself, just as always? If you want to know why I despise you so much, look in the mirror and get your shit together, okay?"

The words that left your soft lips were anything but soft, instead venom coming from a snake bite, piercing into his ego, mind, heart. Not once has anyone spoke to him like this, told him so much to make him feel nothing less than a pile of dogshit. His eyes looked up to try and find your own, instead only seeing your gaze directed onto the carpet floor.

He sighed, hesitantly moving his fingers from your jaw to his phone in his pocket, still not moving his face from your own. "I'll get my shit together when I want to, I don't need you to tell me what the fuck I'm doing." He said, words making your gut drop and mind run. Since when did what he say or think have such an impact on you? Slowly, your eyes lifted up, meeting his for a millisecond before he started to get up, leaving the library without another word.

You let out a deep breath, one you didn't know you were holding, before slouching down. It was as if all of a sudden your mind was running a thousand miles per hour, too many thoughts racing through your head, all because of him.

You'd only spoke a little bit before this! He was out of his mind, asking so many questions when even you didn't know the answers. The deathly glares you sent him, the small snarls you let out were never a big thing, you'd never even realised he noticed, so why was it such a big deal now? Nothing had changed, nothing you were aware of, so you simply sat there, leg bouncing up and down in both shock and amazement at what had just happened.

Little did you know someone else was left with a racing heart, too.


	2. 2 || Edge Of Glory

After the incident, you couldn't keep your mind straight, thoughts wondering wild while just a few words had been carelessly scribbled down onto your piece of paper. The way Eren got so close like it was no big deal annoyed you, dug under your skin like dirt trapped underneath your nails, however it was still constantly on your mind. Of course you were pissed off, and rightfully so, but why did he have to do something to worm his way into your head with no escape?

Eren was a handful, if not worse, and it was something you wanted to stay away from. The thought of befriending someone like him made your toes curls, a shock going through your body in disgust. It wasn't long before you packed your books up, heading back up to the dorm with a scowl painted on your face. "Woah, what's up with you?" Sasha asked as she walked through into the shared space of your dorm, hair messily tied up in a ponytail while her phone pinged in her hand.

"Nothing important, I'll tell you later. Is that Niccolo, I'm guessing things are okay?" You dismissed, changing the subject while her face lit up. Nodding eagerly, she loosely grabbed your arm and dragged you to the sofa, sitting the two of you down facing each others bodies. Her grin was both wide and bright, and it took no time before one started to grow on your own, smile lines appearing on your cheeks as her excitement radiated onto you.

"Okay, you'll giggle at this one," She started to explain, a bashful look in her eyes as they went down to stare nervously at her phone, "but I couldn't bring myself to lie to him! I ended up calling him at some point last night, and I tried to explain, but I basically spilled everything out about how I was scared about seeing everyone when it was a private thing, and that if there was going to be so many people I'd rather be able to bring a few of my friends too, you know?"

You nodded, as to indicate you both understood and were listening, but she soon continued. "He was so sweet! I wanted to cry, actually I might have, but that's not important. He said that he understands, and that we can go on private dates, but that his housemates are all renting out a place for two nights next weekend, and he wants me to come with some of my friends so I'm comfortable!" She squealed as she finished, one hand finding your own, the other slipping into the bag of chips placed on the small side table.

"That sounds great love, make sure you have fun, but don't get too drunk." You laughed, looking at her kindly. However, the brown eyed girl could only stare back in confusion, one of her eyebrows raised slightly higher than the other.

"Y/n, you're one of the friends. You know, my best friend, you? I'm gonna need moral support, and who else would be as good for that!! Plus, I love you and you need a break, and you can also meet Niccolo. There are no bad outcomes, trust me." She said, the sound of crunching filling the almost silent room.

There was no way you wanted to let Sasha down. She'd done too much for you for you to ever be remotely mean to her, never mind disappoint her, but did something like this count? You didn't want a failing grade, and finals week was just a month away. It was as if you were on the edge of a cliff and there were things pushing you further to the edge then tipping you back continuously, stuck in the tiring loop. Your day was off to a bad start already, thinking about the pro's and con's of the party was something you would've much rather have done with a clear mind, but reluctantly, you pulled yourself together, facing her with a distant smile.

"Fine, but I'll need your help studying, and a dress."

\--

The week felt as if it were months long, papers and books sprawled all over your bed while pens littered the floor, dark circles starting to form underneath your eyes. Quite frankly, it was just another Thursday night full of studying, but after the week filled with all nighters and multiple triple shot coffees, you were beyond exhausted. "Hey, Y/n?" Sasha called out to you, the door to the shared room opening slightly, face peaking through the gap.

"Mhm?"

"I ordered a dress for you for tomorrow, but you've been working so hard. Can't you take a break? I can show you the dress and you can pick out the rest, but you need to get some sleep, or neither of us will end up going tomorrow." She sighed, walking up to where you sat. Gently, her hands ran across your back, her forehead resting on your shoulder. "I need you to look after yourself, not just for the stupid party- look, I just can't have you as bad as back then again, okay?"

Back then. You felt repulsed at simply the words, but you understood what she was talking about. Back then felt like complete blackness, the world looked as if it was enveloped in dark, and all you had was a tealight helping you along the way. It was scary and fearsome, a pit of anxiousness which you'd never want to return to, but the idea of it in your head made your stomach twist and turn into knots.

"Y-Yeah, okay. Thank you, I needed that." You said, a sad smile on your soft lips as you wrapped one of your arms around her, pulling her into a half hug. "C'mon, lets get you into that dress. Oh! And then we can go get the new chips from the food hall - one of my friends said they were actually good!"

You let her get the dress, a small part of you wondering just what you were about to see. Finally, when Sasha entered the room once again she came with a small, loose fitting forest green dress, the material some sort of fake silk. The waist was pulled in, and it was short, but she already knew you'd look incredible in it, stuffing it into your hands and pulling you off the bed. "Call me back when you're dressed!!"

Doing as she asked, you stripped off the old sweats and slipped on the dress, turning to face the mirror on your wall to check it out for yourself. Your jaw dropped, the smooth material highlighting your curves, the way the dress hugged onto your figure just tight enough to give you shape, however giving enough room for you to breath and feel truly comfortable, in both yourself and the fit. "Sasha, come in!" You called out, admiring yourself still.

There wasn't many times you looked at yourself in the mirror without an insecure thought popping to mind, a self depreciating comment being spoken in your head, but this felt like a one off. You felt confident, the fresh feeling of appreciating yourself making you almost giddy inside, washing over the tiredness in your body.

"Oh my, you look stunning! We should take a picture, no, we'll take ones tomorrow when we're both ready. I can't believe this, I'm best friends with a goddess-"

"Sasha!" You giggled out, softly hitting her shoulder to get her out of whatever imaginary daydream she was in. "C'mon, we need to get food and sleep if we don't wanna look like zombies tomorrow. Let me get dressed and we can go, yeah?"

The night passed quickly, the two of you sharing giggles and food before you got ready for bed, soft pyjamas making you sleepy, never mind the days of constant work. Turning over onto your side, you opened your phone, scrolling through social media before you noticed him, a picture of his friend group and an awfully familiar face with their arm wrapped around his shoulders. "Niccolo.. Knows Eren?"

You clicked onto the Jaegers account, clicking on one of his highlights, watching the stories to find out something you'd much rather not have know. "Fuck, they're housemates." You muttered, shutting your phone off before sleeping the bothered feeling away.

You woke up late on that Friday, the golden sun leaking into your room through the gap in your curtains, the time showing on your phone telling you it was just past twelve. "Fuck.." You groaned, voice raspy as you stretched your body under the warm heat of the quilt, cuddling yourself into the sheets and nuzzling your head into the pillow. It was nice. You didn't have to worry about anyone or anything in particular, just look forward to what would hopefully be a good night, a fun time with a few friends and new faces before you had to go back and face reality.

But you had time. You weren't in a rush to get to any classes, to meet up with anyone, this was all about you, and you wouldn't let anyone worm their way back into your head.

Stepping into a steaming shower after having grabbed a bite to eat, you let yourself feel the warmth of the water cascading down your back. The suds of shampoo being massaged into your hair was oddly comforting, the feeling of your fingers rubbing your scalp gently relaxing your body.

It was something so calm, so simple and easy but it felt so great, you couldn't help but sink and delve into the feeling of ease. Washing the shampoo out of your hair, you lathered the conditioner in your hands before rubbing it into your freshly washed hair, leaving it in for a few minutes before washing it out, washing the rest of your body.

You were free of thoughts, but a sudden heat rose up your neck as you remembered him, the smell of his musky cologne, the comforting vanilla undertones, the peppermint on his warm breath. It was as if your body suddenly shut down, freezing in place under the hot water from the showerhead. He was the thing on your mind, but he pissed you off, made you repulse from his touch, made you uncomfortable and distracted you to gods end. So why the fuck was he the only image you could think of, and why did it make your stomach feel so weird?

The rest of the day was uneventful, and by the time Sasha was back from her final class of the week, you were sitting at the small desk in your room, putting on light makeup while your hair was already dry, tied roughly at the back of your head. "Hey, you look nice." She winked at you through the mirror, her friendly smile on her face as she took another fry from the small bag in her hand.

"Thanks, are you gonna get ready? We have to leave here at half eight to get there some time after nine, right?" You asked, the need to be organised taking over momentarily. She just laughed at the words that left your lips, at the way you acted so grown, so much more mature than the silly girl she'd known for forever, when in reality, she knew you'd hardly changed.

"Yeah yeah, just get ready. We're arriving a little earlier so I can introduce you and Niccolo, and so me and him can have some time before everyone arrives. Don't worry too much though, there'll still be plenty of people there." She explained, throwing the bag of empty fries into your bin before heading to your door, turning to face you one last time. "I'm off to get ready, we'll call a cab or something for a little after half eight, so have fun getting ready!"

Soon enough, you'd finished the minimal makeup, a pretty mauve colour on your lips with a brighter gloss complimenting the deep green of the dress perfectly. You walked into the shared space of your dorm, sitting on the sofa and scrolling on your phone, waiting for Sasha to bounce out of her room, and it wasn't long before she did. Her hair was down, curled beautifully so it bounced off of her shoulders. The dress she was wearing was tight fitting and deep red dress, but you could see she looked absolutely stunning - and happy as she could be.

"You like it?" She asked, brown eyes staring at you wide with hope. "You look stunning, seriously. I'm mad Niccolo snatched you before I could." You giggled, grabbing your bag from the hanger and linking arms with the brunette girl. "Ready?"

"Ready."

It was a forty minute drive to the place they were renting out, and your eyes were wide and jaw was dropped as you and Sasha pulled up, quickly pulling out some cash to give to the driver. With a small thank you, the two of you stared at the house - no, it was more like a villa - before a shout caught your attention. "Sasha?" A masculine voice called from outside the house, his figure drawing closer and closer in. You could tell who it was almost immediately from the way her eyes lit up like she'd seen her very own sun, the two now walking as fast as they could to each other.

Your heart fluttered in admiration as they embraced each other tightly, arms wrapped around each other in love while he placed light kisses all over her face. There was a pang in your heart, it was normal to feel envy when you saw a relationship as perfect as theirs seemed. Maybe it was the way they stared at each other like they were the only ones under the blanket of stars in the sky, or how their hands naturally found the warmth of he others, but you couldn't help wishing it was you, wondering if you'd ever be able to get loved like that.

She tugged on his arm, pulling him towards you as you strolled over to meet them in the middle, a nervous grin tugging on your lips as you nodded in acknowledgement. "Y/n, this is Niccolo, Niccolo, Y/n!" The high pitch of your roommates voice conveyed her excitement, as well as the slight nervousness as she introduced the two of you.

"It's nice to finally meet you, I've heard a lot." You told him, giggling as his eyes nervously moved to Sasha, who was still grinning with glee. "All good things, don't worry." You reassured him as he started to spark up conversation. The three of you walked through the front and entered through the large main doors of the house, which were opened as guests filled the space. "It's a big party, then?" You asked Niccolo, who hummed in response.

"Yeah, all the housemates had a few invites, who invited more and more, but it always turns out like this anyway." He chuckled, rubbing his name with the hand that wasn't holding Sasha's. The feeling of the loud music pounding in your ears wasn't one of discomfort, instead bringing you a sense of delight. You'd been too overwhelmed, too trapped in the ways of university to recognise the opportunities you were missing, but even if it was just for tonight, you could let go.

"How do you even afford all of this... you could buy so much food.." You overheard Sasha mumble, and almost like a natural response, you felt grounded again.

You grabbed a drink with the two of them, pouring some cheap vodka and soda into a cup, heading to the room where Niccolo's friends and housemates were. "You two have fun, I'll be fine." You told them noticing the way their eyes travelled to you when they moved, not to mention how they obviously wanted to be alone, hands travelling on each others bodies.

Sasha nodded, and you winked at her as the two walked away. Turning around, you felt your body crash into a firmer one, eyes travelling to see just who it was. "Oh, I'm sorry- Mikasa?" Your face lifted when you spotted the familiar face, knowing her through Sasha and as someone you'd met since the start of university. "Hey, you here with Sasha?" You nodded, sipping the alcohol in your cup before staring up more conversation.

"I didn't think of you as the party type, you here for someone?" You asked her, a playful smirk rising on your lips as she shook her head, hiding her face from you. While you didn't usually come off as the warmest person, Mikasa was someone who you'd always seen as someone similar to you. Sure, she didn't tend to warm up, or try to get to know people when she didn't need to, but you could see it in her dark eyes when you looked at her - something had happened and someone saved her - it was what made you so interested in her in the first place, despite knowing she would be almost impossible to crack.

"If I haven't actually seen them, I guess it doesn't count." She sighed, looking back into your eyes again, this time with a slight bit of softness. "I'll see you soon, Y/n, have fun."

She was off just as quick as she came, but your eyes soon caught onto a familiar blond in the back, head bopping softly as he stared down at his phone. In truth, you'd only spoke a couple of times to Armin Arlet, but whenever he was sitting closer to you than his bitchy brunette friend in class, you always liked having a conversation with him. He was the epitome of kind, not to mention his natural brains. Taking a deep breath, you ignored the dancing bodies clashing into your own, instead going up to the cute boy in his own little world.

"Hey, Armin!"

"Armin!"

Suddenly, your attention was diverted, instead your head turning to the side, eyes meeting with the emerald green ones of Eren Jaeger. "Oi, I asked for him first." The boy argued, getting nothing more than a scowl in response.

"Okay and? To start, you didn't even call him first, but don't you live with the kid? Let someone else have a conversation with him while you go leech off of those girls that hang off of your arm, 'kay?" You declared, unaware of the people starting to stare. All Eren did was pull his hands up to his head, laughing into his palms as if you'd said something funny. 

"I don't see anyone leeching off me now, or maybe I'm just too selfish to see that? Sound familiar?" He yelled back, and before you could get another word in, the blond boy you were fighting over in the start interfered, standing between the two of you. His eyes scanned to the small crowd of people watching the argument, before returning to the root of it all. 

"I know you guys don't get along, but can you take it somewhere else, please?" Armin asked, and it was hard to say no to the pleading look in his blue eyes. You nodded to him, eyes diverting to the floor as you walked towards Eren, grabbing his wrist and tugging him out the room, getting as far away from the crows as you could.

You hadn't even noticed it before, too blinded by the anger Eren brought you, but you felt as if something was pressing down on your chest when you realised they were there, breathing getting heavier as flashes of black and white coated your vision. This wasn't good. You needed Sasha, you needed someone to ground you, someone to yell at, someone to cry at, someone to hold you, but she wasn't there. 

As your quick breaths became louder and more erratic, you felt hands grip tightly onto your shoulders, suddenly realising that the wrist you were supposed to be holding onto wasn't in your hands. "Oi, what's going on? Why'd you drag me out, I didn't know you'd even be here, or I would've avoided you-"

"Need.. Need space." You muttered out, breaths more rigid than before as your head started banging in panic. While the boy didn't like you, he wasn't evil, realising the situation as he grabbed your hand, loosely gripping onto your finger as he pulled you up the stairs, opening one of the big fancy doors into what looked like another spare room, far too extravagant for a normal house, yet still much simpler than the rest of the house.

But that didn't matter right now. As he closed the door, you felt your heart in your chest for the first time, and it was past erratic. The sound of banging music was soon replaced by the blood pumping in your ear, and you had to sit yourself down on the bed before you got too dizzy, before everything was too much.

You were too focused on trying to get back to normal to realise what the man was doing, not noticing he way he opened the door to the mini fridge in the corner of the room, grabbing you a cold bottle of water, a mutual silence shared between the two of you as he handed it to you, sitting down on the white sheets just inches away, once again.

The tension in the room was thick after your panic faded, the sound of music muffled through the closed door. "So, you alright now?" He asked awkwardly, and you could only hum in response. The mans deep voice was husky, but his words were slurred from the alcohol, obviously tipsy already. "Go back if you want, maybe then you can have that stupid fucking conversation with Armin." You huffed, earning a satire laugh.

"Seriously, I just took care of you and you're back to being a bitch already?" He questioned, noting how simply dismissive you were of anything he asked.

"You didn't do shit. Tell anyone about this and your dead, okay?" Even though you were trying to be threatening, the sense of vulnerability in your tone made him want to know more. Basking in the quietness of the room, you stood up, walking over slowly to the draws across from the bed, placing down the bottle as you spun around, leaning on the surface, "You gonna stay silent or go?"

"Tell me what the fuck just happened and I'll do both." He tried to reason, but the way your expression seemed to switch in less than a second made him realise one thing: you weren't keen on reasoning, especially when what you wanted was so easy. Eyebrows furrowed in fury, you spoke up, "No. Why'd you think I'd want you to know that shit out of all the people here? I don't even fucking like you." You said it so casually, it almost seemed like you weren't in a shitty mood, but he knew better, mumbling a string of curses under his breath before staring back into your eyes. 

"I was just nice to you, not being a dick or selfish, and now this is how you act?" You laughed at his words, just like he'd done to yours before, but this time when your eyes met, it was different. There were unanswered questions and unsaid words lingering in the air, and the tension was thick. Suffocating. With pursed lips, you shook your head slightly, crossing one of your legs over the other as you started to speak, "Kindness is usually a given. Being kind doesn't make you earn anything, if anything, just a little respect. If you only care for others when you want something in return, you never cared in the first place."

His eyes widened, but there was also a fire set off inside him, like someone had thrown a lit match onto spilt gasoline. Did you really just suggest he never cared for people? That was bad enough as it was, but for some reason, he couldn't help but dwell on the fact you thought he was some selfish, egoistical prick who only thought of himself. He didn't want to nitpick, he didn't want to obsess over these incoherent thoughts, but you'd made it almost impossible.

Now he was thinking, his head was banging, and you were still standing there, in that hot fucking dress with a smug look on your face. His body moved before he could think, storming over to the other side of the room where you were, one of his hands just missing your waist as he pressed his body against yours, his hand keeping himself up as he stared at your body.

This was wrong. He shouldn't of acted on impulse, shouldn't have done this after everything that had already happened in such a small span of time, but he couldn't deny that you looked so effortlessly stunning, wide glassy eyes staring up into his own, soft looking, glossy lips parted slightly as your breath hitched. 

He didn't know what to do, but neither did you. You'd never seen him like this, felt like this or even had so many things happen in such short time, however now he was centimetres away, face inching closer and closer. His breath was no longer minty, instead the smell of beer and his usual, gentle musky perfume infiltrated your senses, ruining your once straight thoughts. You naturally leaned in, acting before you could think as his breath fanned across your lips, your eyes closing with his as your lips met, the taste of alcohol on your tongue as your lips slowly moved with each others. 

It wasn't messy, instead somewhat cautious as if the air in the room had changed. There was the undeniable sense of passion and frustration, but the underlying feeling of need was the lighter that truly started the fire. Your hands travelled up his body, finding his nape where your fingers laced into his soft hair, tugging the hair band out of the messy man bun, letting his hair fall naturally. Opening eyes as you parted for breath, you felt as if your senses heightened when your eyes met. 

But neither of you were going to waste a second dwelling on subconscious feeling. 

His head dipped down to your neck, pressing wet kisses along your bare skin while you pulled him impossibly closer, grip tightening on his brown locks. "Fuck." He muttered, the hand that wasn't supporting his body moving to your waist, rubbing up and down slowly. His teeth grazed your soft skin, a hushed whimper escaping from your parted mouth as he moved his lips up, hovering just above your own. "Don't get me confused," He started, the grip on your hips growing tighter as your body moved with his, this time against the flat, cold wall of the spare bedroom. 

"I still don't fucking like you." Eren finished, his lips crashing against yours harshly as he kissed your lips, the ache between your legs growing stronger as you felt his body on yours. He was better than a good kisser, working his lips against yours with fervour and need, but never once pushing too far. As the kisses became longer, your mouths opened slightly and soon enough you felt his tongue against yours, his hands working their way lower simultaneously.

You moaned into his mouth, the faint sound still sending a smirk straight to his face as he squeezed your waist, just above the curve of your ass. You pulled your lips off of his, scattering kisses and marks along his jawline and neck as you sucked softly on the skin, nails scratching into the bare skin at the top of his back. The few curses he muttered made your heart flutter, his small groans sending swarms of butterflies to your stomach. Still biting gently on his marked neck, you felt his hands squeeze your ass, one moving to gripping your wrists harshly. It hurt. Both your wrists and your utter need for fucking sex.

You could feel his large palm rub the very tops of your thighs, skimming at the skin which your dress didn't cover. Tingles travelled up your spine, however your eyebrows furrowed when he let go of your arm, pulling his now free hand up in front of your face. Pulling his lips off your plush skin, he stared at you while panting slightly. "Suck." Your mouth was wide open, in both shock and a strange compliance, your panties soaked through. 

He made you so angry, but maybe it was all the weird tension which made this all so hot. As he pushed two fingers into your mouth, you let out a muffled whine as the tips of his fingers skimmed the lace on the edges of your underwear. Your cunt clenched in anticipation, whines getting louder. Your eyes examined his frame carefully, noticing the small details, the little scars on his skin as well as the beads of sweat forming along his forehead. 

You didn't want to say it, but he looked fucking hot. The hair only added to the physical attraction, it almost made you sad when you realised his personality was worse than dogs shit. Your tongue worked on his fingers, sucking harshly while avoiding any teeth, watching his little reactions with a smug feeling inside, your tummy fluttering as he moaned silently, the way his eyes closed in pleasure physically stimulating. 

"So fucking wet," He started, the tips of his fingers barely grazing your wet pussy through your underwear, "Thought you hated me, did you not? You're being such a good girl, even sucking my fingers, doesn't seem like you hate me that much." His smile was unbearable, the shift in your dark eyes catching his attention as you bit down momentarily. 

His reaction was priceless, but you weren't focused on him. Instead, you were aching for friction, grinding your cunt onto his hand, moaning faintly around his fingers as his hand grazed your clit. "Thought you were going to be good for once, no? Silly fucking girl, should've known you weren't gonna get anything if you were like that." he leant into your ear as he whispered the filthy words to you, teeth grazing over your ear lobe before he pulled his face away, fingers leaving both your mouth and underneath your skirt.

"Eren, w-what?" You asked, the need for pleasure controlling your words. He laughed at your desperate state, ignoring the fact he was rock hard in his pants, eyes still looking at you as if you were the hottest girl he'd ever seen. Well, how could he help it? You were. "I told you, didn't I? You should come back when you've put your ego aside, you know." He hummed out, looking into the body length mirror, trying to clean himself up.

Suddenly, he felt his heart pulse up against his ribs at the sight of his neck and jaw, dark purple and brown spots littered around the once clear skin. It made his thick cock twitch in his pants, a loud 'fuck!' leaving his lips as he ran his hands through his hair.

A proud feeling bubbling in your chest, you smirked at his discomfort, walking over with slightly wobbly legs as you tried to get a flash of your own appearance. Your hair was mostly okay, a few streams of mascara mixed tears on your cheeks, but other than the mess of your clothes and your marked up skin, you were fine. "D'you have to mark me up like some fucking dog, L/n?" Eren asked, his tone laced with exasperation. 

"Personally, I think you're the little bitch here, Jaeger." You remarked, sighing as you walked over to the water bottle you'd left before, "Girls wont stay if you leave them all hanging off the edge, you know." You gritted out through your teeth between sips of water. His deep eyes caught yours in the mirror, and you noticed the way he switched to some sort of hot mess to a knob head in a matter of minutes. 

He was deeper than he came off - it was the only thing about him that'd ever caught your interest. Sure, you had to realise it though a heated make out session, a small anxiety attack and the library incident, but now you had a slight feeling. Eren Jaeger was slightly more than the shitfaced guy he always appeared to be, however, it didn't mean he was some angel in disguise. Your distaste for him was still there, just like your need to orgasm, and you were almost a hundred percent sure it wouldn't go away any time soon. 

But what did you know?

"I don't want girls to stay, but there is this one girl." He said, tone almost too calm to be anything good. He walked up to you, now sitting on the bed, and tilted your chin up with his calloused fingers, "She says what she thinks, and most of the time it's so fucking honest, it's borderline rude, but," He cut himself off for a second as he pulled away, standing back up straight while he tied his hair back with his spare hair tie, "she's hiding something, too much. Is it bad for me to want to know more? Probably - I can't fucking stand her - but, I want her to feel free. That's not so bad, is it?"

You thought about it, his words and actions sending shivers up your spine. "Some people are scared of freedom." You told him, just loud enough with a raspy voice. Your head was facing down as you pushed yourself up off the bed, missing something as you walked out the room. Missing the way his eyes widened and breath hitched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!! I forgot to add notes last chapter, please bare with me ao3 is hard to use haha, if you enjoyed please leave kudos and/or share, it's all appreciated!! hope you're enjoying it so far xx


	3. 3 || Glass Doll

Confidently walking out of the bedroom door, you tried to recompose yourself. 'What the fuck was that' you thought, face blank of any emotion other than pure shock. The images of Erens face, so close to yours while his fingers teased your soaked cunt made your gut drop, knees wobbling slightly as you started to walk back downstairs. "Hey, Y/n- Are you okay?" Sasha asked, one hand with her cup while the other had some sort of fried food in it, Niccolo trailing behind her. 

"I'm fine, are you two? You looked worried, what's up?" You questioned, feigning innocence as your eyes scanned between the two of them, forcing your lips to twitch up. The Chestnut haired girl simply shook her head, eyes scrunching shut before she continued, "We're fine, you just look out of it, s'all." Her gaze was on yours, but it only lasted a few seconds. Soon enough, she saw Eren leaving the lavish bedroom, peeks of purple and blue showing on his neck.

He walked past the three of you silently, Niccolo whispering something to Sasha before she nodded, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips before letting him go. "He's going to see what's up with Jaeger, probably just got laid or something." Your breath hitched, easing into a fake giggle in case your oblivious roommate somehow caught on. "Anyway, you hungry? They have some really good food downstairs."

Shaking your head, you smiled kindly at her, instead leaning forward to rest your head onto her exposed shoulders. "I'm tired, I'll call a cab to pick me up, okay? If you stay here with Niccolo overnight drop me a text. Love you." "You rambled out, sighing as you finished in a final defeat. Sure, parties weren't your usual thing, but this one had truly knocked the light out of you. The voice in your head was yelling, telling you to loosen up and enjoy your time here - of course you were just being dramatic! However, there was something in you that just craved the feeling of your soft sheets, body sinking into your mattress while you slept your thoughts away. 

But, as always, Sasha understood. You'd explain it all in the morning or whenever she got back: the anxiety, the arguments and the weird awkward tension between you and Eren. Right then, in that moment, you no longer felt like the hot girl in the green dress. You simply were the same old Y/n, the girl who had her will to live sucked out of her, almost comically. "Is it too much?" Sasha whispered, stroking your hair affectionately as she hugged you as well as she could.

It broke something inside of you, you weren't too sure what, but suddenly pools of salty tears filled the corners of your eyes, the glossy look so ethereal but so sad as you held back the tears, humming in the same way a broken record gave off sound. You were fragile like glass, the strong front you put on wasn't you. It couldn't be. Time healed everything and you needed more of it. Nodding at your answer, Sasha finished the food in her hand quickly and instead laced her fingers with yours, the two of you walking down to the main hall together.

"Thank you." You muttered, the only words you could really muster without breaking there and then. 

You sat on a small loveseat, calling up a cab to take you back home, blissfully unaware of the pair of eyes trained on your figure. He was in awe. The glass look you had was so pretty, hair messy yet not too far off what you'd looked like from the start of the night. Your face was one of a doll, you looked so delicate ad breakable and he hated that. Eren Jaeger hated the innocence and delicacy that he thought about when he thought about you, and his need to keep you put together, keep you stable in one piece. It made his blood boil, because he didn't like you.

He liked your lips, the way they felt on his lips and your nails when they combed through his dark hair in pleasure, he loved your look and the way you seemed to hold yourself so confidently, even when it was all an act. One which fooled most, apparently. But the air around you was like the ice to his fire, your attitude a freezing flame which only drove him insane. He was insatiable, but for what? For you. For your story, for your past, for your inner freedom when now you were still kept captive.

His sea green eyes looked your body up and down once again, remembering the way you felt pressed up against him, the way your tongue swirled around his fingers while he sucked on the exposed flesh of your breast. "Fuck!" He yelled into his hand, feeling eyes on his own body while quick footsteps made their way over. 

"What the fuck's up with you, man?" He heard someone ask, the voice only making his growing anger worse. Jean Kirstein. The two had never truly got along, arguments normally explosive and loud, but always ending with either a bloody nose or a giant smirk. "Get away from me, Kirstein, go back to the party." Jean himself didn't have the patience in him to test the waters, instead rolling his eyes and going back to the main room, calling out to someone about some game of beer pong.

Once again, like he was on a loop, Jaegers eyes travelled up, searching for your body perched on the small, cushioned seat. You were no where to be seen, the only trace of you left the empty red cup neatly perched on the side of the leg chair. Sighing, he ran his hand through his hair in annoyance, ignoring the sense of panic and disappointment filling his gut.

\-- 

You woke up the next day in a large t-shirt and some underwear, makeup smeared over both your pillow and your face as the sun leaked into the room. Head banging, your eyes squeezed shut almost instinctively as you sat up slowly, arms reaching out to grab your phone off your dresser. "Nine forty three. " You yawned out, sleepiness taking over your body while you forced yourself up. Flicking through your notifications, you saw one from Sasha, a smile lifting lazily onto your face as you read through it.

"sleeping over tonight, stay safe! love ya babe, wish me luck ;)"

You giggled to yourself, happy she was safe before you got up, well aware you had shit to do. It was fairly late into the afternoon by the time you left, the small café on campus holding a meet-up between students in your history course. You didn't do much to get ready, tidying up your hair, taking off your makeup while covering up your the dark circles with a dot or two of concealer. You were tired - if your attitude didn't show it, your attire most definitely would - however you walked into the busy café with your books all packed, notes folder neatly tucked away and a smile painted on your face, a small 'Hey' here and there hopefully disguising your desperation to leave. 

It was slow, especially at the start as people started to loosen up. It was a pleasant surprise however, the empty seat next to Armin which he let you have with his small, content grin. You went over your own class notes while chatting about the night before, asking what had happened or if he'd seen Sasha since she stayed over. 

You'd been there for an hour by the time the loud bell of the café door rang, your eyes looking up to meet the one person you'd hoped you didn't meet. His hair was half tied up, a small ponytail at the back while some of the loose hair fell naturally. A white, large T-Shirt adorned his torso, the marks from last night either covered or faded slightly, looking almost natural on the smooth skin of his neck. He wore his smug smile with a pair of round rimmed black glasses, ones you questioned if he even needed, while simply wearing black joggers on the bottom. 

Hearing his deep voice as he greeted everyone brought butterflies to your stomach, remembering the way he whispered such sour things so sweetly in your ear the night before, the way he had you weak in the knees with just a few-

No. You scrunched your eyes shut, not sparing the boy another glance as you continued to study, hand reaching out for your iced coffee as you sipped on the straw. The mix of bitterness and sweet, saccharine caramel brought you back to your senses, listening into everyone else's conversation as you heard that same voice explain something. "Seriously, he just fucking got here." You muttered under your breath, remembering the way he was still a dick, despite whatever sorcery he could do with his body. 

You were jealous, you were aware, but you were justified, too. It was a natural response really, wasn't it? He seemed to have everything he wanted, everything he needed and girls at the tips of his fingers. But there you set, barely passing and living spitefully off of your mothers divorce money and the job you had at the local tea shop, on the verge of tears whenever anyone moved too suddenly, whenever people crowded around you or you faced them. Maybe he did have his own sob story, maybe his was worse, but that didn't get rid of the burning envy in your mind as you watched him live every day so freely, so eagerly. 

"Y/n, what're you doing?" Eren asked, snapping you out of your daydreams as your eyes moving to lock with his. Walking around the table, he settled his things next to your chair, pulling up a seat next to you and grabbing his things from his back. As some of his dark locks fell over his face, he leaned in, whispering close to your face, "I know you suck at a lot of things, but stop fucking daydreaming and study if you don't want people to know how fucking needy you were yesterday." You tried not to gasp, looking at him with a shocked expression as he calmly moved, as if he hadn't just whispered that.

"Blackmail isn't a good look on someone like you, Eren. Everyone else knows you as some heaven sent angel, but based off last night, you really would fuck someone you hated just because you were desperate for a hook up. Doesn't sound very top student-y of you, I can't lie." You said in a low tone, voice hushed just enough so no one else would hear. Watching as the pen in his hand stilled momentarily, you went back satisfied to your work, his words plaguing your mind.

He was shocked. Not at the words leaving your mouth, at the fact you'd said them in the first place. No, it was more than obvious he was far from perfect, no matter how you looked at it, however someone saying they knew him because of shit like that? It was driving him fucking insane. The fact you were the one to say it didn't help, either.

"You don't know me, Y/n, there's more to me than whatever the fuck you thought you found out yesterday, but you're not gonna put the effort in, are you?" He asked, waiting for your reply as silence filled the air around you. "If you're not going to try, don't make those stupid assumptions."

"Then give me a fucking chance, Eren." You breathed out, hands still scribbling onto little flashcards as if you were still focused. Pathetic. Had he won again? He was in your mind, flooding your thought, but had you let him? It was happening all over again, the feeling of people walking all over you as if it was nothing, and it put you on edge. No, no no. You wouldn't let it get to you, you were better than him and better than this. "If you're going to say I can't make judgements of you because I don't know you - the real you - then let me truly understand the reason I can't stand you."

The air had changed, thick tension in the atmosphere around the two of you as you worked silently. It was hard to understand, how ten minutes ago you were simply chatting among your friends, but now you couldn't dare to utter another word. You wanted to laugh. Could one guy really have this much of an impact? It was more than absurd, worse than absurd, but you said you wanted to know more, get deeper into whatever mess you had already gotten yourself trapped into. 

Maybe you were a mouse finding cheese in a mousetrap, but there was something about you, pushing yourself to know more. It was interesting, the prospect of knowing so much about someone you couldn't stand, knowing why they were so annoying, what had made them that unbearable. But yet again - wouldn't Jaeger say the same to you? He didn't see you as someone with a perfect life, no, he knew much better than that, and he definitely wasn't your biggest fan. 

Why? The long haired man pondered on it himself, sipping the contents of his take away cup as everyone took a break. It could've been the way you always looked at everything so negatively like your mind was a field of blues and greys where you could only spite the happiness of yellow. Maybe, it was the way you seemed so nice and gentle and kind to everyone else, but as soon as it came to him, why would you be nice?

You didn't owe anyone anything, but he envied the way everyone got to see you so caring and soft, like a marshmallow floating on top of hot chocolate. Hell, he'd even have thought of you as cute if your mouth wasn't so dirty and degrading. The words you'd said in the library replayed in his head like a CD on repeat, and he couldn't let it go no matter how hard he tried. It wasn't that they meant something to him, but when he closed his eyes before bed it was like he'd had a nightmare from the way he sat up in a cold sweat, eyes wide while his hair stuck to the back of his neck.

Selfish. Egoistical.

He wondered why. What had he done to you, or was this all out of some spite and jealousy that you seemed to hate him so much? From afar it seemed like built up walls, a shield you kept up to keep people away, but now you were idly chatting with Armin, a stupidly dainty grin on your pretty lips as you talked away. Was it just him, or did he have something Armin didn't that made you fight fiercely against whatever he did? Eren had told you to get to know him, however maybe that wasn't what he had wanted. After all, the only thing the man wanted to do was break down your barriers, but would you really let up that easy?

It wasn't long before the study group came to an end, everyone going home while the sun started to shine a mix of purple and pinks across the sky. You plugged your headphones in, sticking on your favourite music while you walked back to the dorms, a short walk away, just to get home to see Sasha waiting expectantly on the sofa, eyes brightening as you walked in the door.

"Y/n!" She called, running up and embracing you tightly while she giggled into your neck. Laughing along with her, you were released from the hug while you got yourself settled, sitting down next to her while waiting for her to spill everything. "I was waiting for you, I need to know what happened yesterday, I'll explain all my good stuff later. We can do it over food if you'd like?" She suggested, the hunger in her eyes obviously. 

"We'll order food later if you want, we don't need to spend more on unnecessary meals out." You chuckled lightly, shaking your head as you both settled into a comfier position. 

"You gonna tell me about yesterday?" She asked, her head looking up at you from your thighs where she'd decided to settle. You hummed, closing your eyes briefly as you took a deep breath in and out. "You know when we saw Eren coming out of that room last night? Yeah, I was the one in there with him." Her gasp was loud, body shooting up while her hand covered her mouth.

"Shut up! It's not a big deal, but let me explain it all." 

The two of you sat there, explaining and recalling the stories and events of what had happened the night before like you were on a podcast, explaining every detail down to the T. Her eyes widened in shock at everything, the library incident, the almost hook-up, the anxiety attack. It was a lot to take in, but she simply smiled at you afterwards, a distantly proud gleam in her eye. "What's with the look on your face? I don't like it." You poked, smirking slightly at her silly pout. 

"Look at my Y/n, all grown up." She giggled, teasing and tickling you as you laughed together. "Are you going to speak to Eren, it would help wouldn't it?" She asked, a simple 'Hm' leaving your lips as you looked over to her.

"Would it help? Probably, but I'll end up yelling at him or arguing, especially after the shit he pulled today. I just want to erase him completely, never have to speak to him again That sounds really nice, actually." You smiled at the idea, feeling the brunette move around in your lap.

"I take back what I said before, you're still a child. Oh, also! I have to tell you about what me and Niccolo did last night, trust me, best meat ever." She winked at you, a sudden hear rising to your ears as you pushed her off of your lap, the sounds of her snorting in laughter and rolling around on the hardwood floor flooding the dorm. 

"Sasha! You're so gross!"


	4. 4 || Communal Showers

A week full of study dates and late night coffee runs lead you to where and how you were now, lying in your bed while sweat glistened on top of your forehead, breaths slightly heavy as you sniffled. You were sick, overexertion and the desperation to reach your goal for the final exams making your head bang, body working too fast for your mind to catch up with. The temperature on the thermometer wasn't too extreme, but you felt like shit. There was no way you were getting out of bed to do work, never mind meet up with Sasha and Niccolo like planned.

You reached over, coughs spluttering from your mouth as you grabbed your phone, a small smile on your face when you saw the notifications. 

[Old Man, 12:06AM] Of course you don't have to come in if you're sick. What do you take me for? Some prick? Get rest brat, I can drop off some hot tea or something later.

[Sash <3] Hey babe, good morning!! Msg when your up and we can find out where we'll get breakfast. Lyl xox

You felt a slight pang in your heart knowing that you wouldn't be able to join Sasha and Niccolo, especially when seeing her excitement at her favourite breakfast always brought a smile to everyone's face. Quickly replying to them both, you forced your self out of the cosy, soft sheets, realising just how fucking hot you were. The disgusting feeling of sweat sticking to your jumper, your baby hairs pressing flat against your damp forehead, as well as the sudden shivers you felt without the covers told you one thing. 'Fuck, to the showers it is.'

You walked down to the communal showers, taking off your clothes in a cubicle, wrapping the towel around yourself while you put everything away, then walking down to the shower you wanted to use. You could hear the sound of your designated shower flip flops clacking against the floor, but just as you unwrapped he towel around your body, you heard a male voice from outside the shower room.

It was deep, and your building was specifically for girls. Seeing the odd boy come in with his partner for a shower wasn't an uncommon reoccurrence, however you only heard one set of footsteps walking in. Curiosity getting the better of you, you tried to pick up the voice, however the sound of water hitting the hard floor tiles washed it out. Rolling your eyes in annoyance, you went back to cleaning yourself off, rubbing the body soap in your hands until you got enough suds to clean off your body.

On the other side of the cubicle, Eren Jaeger walked in, looking for a hot shower where the water wouldn't freeze his balls off. He could see the steam slowly filling up the area where you were, he himself mindless of exactly who was in there. Opening the door to a shower, he ran the water for a few seconds, hissing when the feeling of icy water fell down his arm. Growing annoyed, he walked over to your cubicle, knocking on the door gently until he heard a small 'hm?'

"Are you getting out soon, or d'you know when you'll be out? There's not a lot of hot showers." He asked, and you paused what you were doing as the voice met your ears, something inside you recognising the tone. Your hands still rubbing the soap onto your body, you thought quickly until you remembered something. "I'm pretty sure any of the ones to my left have hot water." You replied, his eyes going wide as you spoke.

Eren had to hold his mouth shut, imagination running wild as it clocked him just who was in that stall. It was you, the girl he despised who managed to stay on his mind most hours of the day. Thoughts and images of your body clouded his head, the picture of you naked on the other side of the door - such a thin wall - washing yourself off, your hair soaked and pretty while your curves-

No. Where was his self control? He was sporting a semi in the girls showers, which was anything but a good look, so with a small 'thank you' he ran into the cubicle next to yours, releasing his towel with a low sigh, his cock free from the rough friction of his towel. He wasn't a pervert, no, he would never disrespect you, but he knew your body, he'd felt your body. He'd felt your chest against his, the warmth of your clothed cunt when he'd turned you on.

Just the thoughts in themselves were enough, but now he knew. He knew you were so close yet so far, he knew you'd come out wrapped in a little towel, so open and free for him. Of course he'd only do anything with consent, he was respectful no matter how much he despised you, but that was where his issue lied. He hated you, the feeling was more than mutual, but every time he thought of how pretty you looked begging for him to fuck you? It got him impossibly hard.

You on the other side started to wash your hair, grunting softly when your shampoo wouldn't come out of the bottle. So that's what the scent was. The soft floral perfume and coconut which seemed so gentle in contrast to the way you came off to him. Now he could not only smell you, but you were egging him on with pretty noises, too? The brunette closed his eyes, imagining how pretty you looked, lips all swollen while mascara dripped down your face along with your greedy, frustrated little tears. 

Would your lips look that good wrapped around his cock, or would they look better moaning out his name? A silent moan escaped from his mouth as he finally reached his hand down, relieving himself from some of the pressure as he stared playing with the tip of his dick, using the wetness of the water to help. He was sensitive, having came from another girls room, what did he expect? Blood rushed to the head of his cock as he pumped it slowly, craving something different to what those images were in his head.

He wanted to taste you. Have your cunt on his face, riding out your orgasm while your thighs squeezed his head in pleasure. Would you ride his tongue, or would he have to use his large hands and help guide you? He craved to taste your cum on his lips and tongue, knowing your flavour would be the best he'd ever had. Would you be too spiteful to moan out his name, or would he have to spank the brat out of you? His mind was far from dirty, because dirty didn't even begin to describe his thoughts.

They were pure filth, he knew it, too. But as you let out little whimpers and whines unknowingly driving him mad from the shower stall next to his, he couldn't help it. The speed of his hand wrapped around his cock picked up. Were you touching yourself, too? He could perfectly picture your fingers buried deep inside your perfect pussy, desperately pumping them in and out, but for such a desperate girl, that wouldn't be enough. You'd have to beg out, ask so politely like his good girl if you wanted anything from him, and even that was a stretch.

But look at him now. He was desperate, beyond desperate, the teaser of your tight cunt the other day driving him insane. How beautiful was your body? He wanted to spitefully worship it, press kisses over every inch of exposed skin and mark you up, put hickeys and bruises over your skin. He wanted other boys to see what they could touch, but would always be his. In reality, you were tied to each other in ways that didn't make sense. You couldn't stand each other, being in the same room was enough of a gamble in itself, however as soon as the tension in the room shifted? The two of you couldn't get your hands off of each other. To each other, you were drugs with a bright red warning sign plastered all over it. The temptation was too much, it was all too much, but there was really no point in holding back if you only wanted it once, right?

Then why did you keep going back for more? He could only think of images of you right then, then when he was moments away from cumming, his dick twitching in his hand as he needily jerked himself off to pictures of you he hadn't even seen. Suddenly, with two sloppy strokes of his cock, his cum spilling from his tip, curses spilling quietly from his lips, biting back any louder moans. 

"Um, excuse me, are you okay?" Fuck. You sounded so gentle from the other side of the cubicle, innocently unaware of what was truly happening right next to you, because of you. Your eyebrows were furrowed as you switched the water off, grabbing your hung towel and gently drying yourself off, listening out in care of the person in the stall next to yours. It sounded like distress, but you didn't know what really happened, did you? 

\--

By the time you got back into your room and took your medication, you went straight back into bed, flinching at the sound of your ring tone. "Hello?" You answered, voce slightly croaky while you waited to hear the voice on the other side of the phone. 

"Oi, brat, It's me." You heard him speak, giggling softly at the deep voice. You couldn't deny the smile on your face, Levi was always good to you in one way or another, and his blunt, harsh attitude only made him seem funnier to you in ways other people simply weren't. "Boss? What do you need, the stores open today, right?" You asked, the hint of curiosity resonating in your voice.

He heard it loud and clear on the other side of the line, scoffing at your obliviousness as he paced his way over to yours, a container held in his other hand. "Expect a visitor, I'm coming over. Someone's covering at the store, don't worry about it. Have you taken meds? Who am I kidding, of course you fucking haven't, you're not organised enough to take care of yourself properly." He sighed, and you could hear him click his tongue.

"Oi, dickhead, I took them already. But are you sure you wanna come? You probably have better things to do and the dorms a state because I haven't felt well enough to clean." You explained, a slight feeling of guilt eating away at you. Ackerman was a busy person, you knew that well enough. He was the owner of the tea shop you worked at - something he had always been interested in - and you knew well enough he had other jobs, as well as some lively friends. Taking care of you, his employee he'd took in when she simply was desperate to stop living off of parents money, seemed too much, unnecessary, and out of everyone, you wouldn't want to be a hindrance to him. 

"Language. And make sure you have a wet cloth on your head if you have a fever, also open the windows but stay under the covers or you'll get the shivers. I'm bringing soup so stay back on food, too." He explained, his monotonous voice bringing a welcome warmth to your heart. 

"Levi, has anyone told you you're actually really sweet? Who knew someone like you could be a softie..." You snorted, bursting into a fit of splutters and coughs just seconds afterwards. You could feel a scolding, if not his dark, irritated aura coming from the other side of the line, however he stayed quiet until you were back to normal. "Fucking idiot, 'least it taught you something." 

"Language."

"Brat. I'll be over soon, so don't fucking die until I get there, okay?" He questioned, but you could feel his strange warmth from behind the phone. Sure, he was an Ackerman. Just like the rest, he was cold and almost seemed mean, but he never failed to care - even if it was a rare sight for people to see. He showed his love in ways others wouldn't understand, but it only made you want to hug all five foot two of him more, even though you'd probably just end up with a lump on your head and a headache.

"Okay, see you then."

You sat up, pushing the quilt off of the top half of your body, just to twist around and stare at yourself in the mirror. The sight wasn't the most attractive thing - hair still messy while your eyes were slightly swollen - but when had Levi truly cared? You made your bed, instead of laying down under the thick quilt using just a couple of blankets, propping yourself up with a bottle of water right next to you.

\-- 

Eren had heard you turn your shower off, heard you hum a sweet little song to yourself as you dried yourself off and even heard a few words and sniffles as you got changed, your flip flops clacking against the floor as you walked out of the showers, presumably going back up to whichever dorm was yours. 

As soon as he heard your figure retreat, no longer hearing footsteps in the distance, he turned the shower off, leaning himself against the cold, tiles wall while his head tilted down. What the fuck was he doing? Someone had just invited him over, for fucks sake, he'd just hooked up with someone, and this is what he what he was up to? A feeling of regret pooled in his gut, dreading having to go back upstairs to Ye- no, Historia. How could he face her if he didn't even know her name?

It was funny, laughable, even. Had she ever done something wrong? Or was it the toxicity of being so obsessed with someone he hated that kept Eren coming back to you, when he had more than enough girls willing to line up for their chance. It was him, he was the problem, but how could he explain to someone who had done nothing wrong that he was too deep into you, had dived head first into your mess and didn't want, or even know a way out anymore. He was too curious, and he was clever, too, he could uncover anything if he really wanted to, but you weren't as straight forward as a maths equation or some history essay.

You were difficult. You had loopholes, challenges and everything in between to throw him off, hell, you didn't even know he was interested in you. But still, non of that took away from the fact he simply wasn't a good person. He couldn't be. Not after everything that'd happened, no after the party, not after this. 

He left the communal showers with a scowl on his face, Historia waiting patiently for him outside of the door, a welcome smile on her face. "Hey! I need to pop out real quick, but I left my door open so you can get your stuff. I'll see you soon hopefully, yeah?" She asked, and he hummed lowly before she walked off, a small skip in her step. Rolling his eyes, he made his way back up to her dorm room, it was somewhere near the top floor, right?

He reached out for the handle as he arrived, grabbing onto the metal before hearing a grunt behind him, his eyes going wide. "Who're you?" Eren turned, his face calm and straight as he was met with a shorter man, someone a good few years older than him with dark, parted hair and a baritone voice. "Eren Jaeger, just need to get some stuff 'nd I'm gone." The man simply nodded, a weird feeling that something was wrong giving his stomach much less butterflies, instead knots and moths. 

Pushing he door open, he was met with an unfamiliar room, however a regretfully familiar (and equally horrified) face, staring at him with a red nose and watery eyes. 

"E-Eren? What the fuck are you doing here?" You asked, heart still beating erratically at not only the sight of both men, but the sudden unexpected intrusion. You watched Levi's face, his furrowed brows and almost angry expression setting his whole aura into flames. If his eyes were daggers, the Jaeger ought to be dead, because not once had they stopped glaring up at him. "Shit, I thought this was Historia's room." He murmured into his hands, his loud sigh meeting everyone's ears.

"Oi, brat, how'd you know this kid anyway?" Levi asked, now staring at you. A shiver ran down your spine at the feeling of his gaze on your body, chuckling nervously as your eyes immediately left his, instead travelling to the floor. 

"It's a long story, it's not worth it anyway. Eren, out. Go get your shit and leave, please." You told him, the weariness in your tone not going over his head, instead a smirk rising to his lips. He walked towards you, his fingers tilting your chin towards his face familiarly, the presence of the other man only pushing him on. "You really think," He started in a low whisper, "that after everything you've felt because of me, I'm not worth it?" He asked, tongue poking out to lick his lips. 

"Not right now, Eren, piss off." Your eyes couldn't meet his, travelling everywhere else but the beautiful green right in front of you. He was like Medusa, but you weren't ready to fall into his trap, waiting still until he let you go, leaving the room silently while the door slammed shut. Your eyes widened as you remembered the other man, scrambling desperately towards him. "Levi! I'm sorry you had to see that, and meet him, I-It's not what you think." You laughed off, his face still stern as ever.

"Y/n," The man spoke, his body now facing yours, "you're going to tell me who the fuck that kid was, okay?"


	5. 5 || A Friends Word

"You're going to tell me who the fuck that kid was, okay?"

Levi's voice was loud and clear, and you couldn't help but wince slightly at his harsh tone. It was controlled, but he had both the bite and the bark as he spoke - it was something you'd realised you would have to get used to since your first day of work. Worry was evident in your face as you sat down on the sofa, smiling fakely while looking at the older man, "Just Eren Jaeger, no one important." You said, voice barely higher than a whisper. He grunted, bringing he bag in his hand onto the table before sitting himself down opposite your body.

"Just Eren Jaeger, I knew that face was from somewhere." He muttered, meeting your gaze before returning to getting your food and tea ready, eyebrows permanently furrowed. "Y/n, riddle me this," As his voice met your ears once again, you looked back up, "if that Jaeger is so damn unimportant, why was he saying shit like that? Did you see the look on his face when he was flirting with you? And what's up with that whole chin thing?" He was now interrogating you, it was almost an automatic reaction to roll your eyes.

You knew Levi was always protective, it was in his blood, you'd seen it with his friends and things so miniscule as his favourite tea. It just confused you why he was so strung on this. There were better people to worry about, better people to pay attention to. It was the fact he was so worried about such a rude, spiteful dick which made your lips twitch down, not the fact he cared. He cared more than most, and normally, it only made your heart warm. "It's because he's popular, he does stuff like that all the time. It's no big deal, promise."

Pouring you a mug of tea from his thermos, he brought his dark glare back onto you, the stern expression turning to a more gentle, nonchalant one as he was met with a shy smile. After all, just as he was warm to you, you were a like a long embrace to the Ackerman, even if he'd never let you physically hug him.

"Here, drink this. It tastes kind of shitty but it'll make you better, knowing you you probably deserve it anyway." He scowled, pushing the mug across the table as he poured some soup into a small, plastic bowl. Eyes lighting up at the sight of the delicious food, you leaned forward, a smile plastered on your face. "You gonna give me some of that, too?"

"Not if you're gonna carry on being nosey like a fucking mutt."

"Didn't know yo were one for degradation, Levi, but I'll make note." You snorted, immediately snatching the bowl the moment he stopped pouring. Returning back into the plush pillows of he seat, you smirked at him from across the table, his tongue clicking in annoyance.

"I'm your boss, don't be a brat or I'll fire you right here. Now you fucking stole it, drink your shitty soup." With a content smile, you spooned the food into your mouth, humming in delight as the warm, comforting taste met your tongue. "Thanks then, boss."

\---

As he left the girls building, Eren called his best friend, telling him to meet him at some local café. To say he was furious was an slight overstatement, but it didn't take away from the fact that that was your dorm, and some random old man was there - and he certainly didn't look like your father. What was his relationship with you, and why did he need to visit you at that moment?

Your face was implanted in his mind, the shocked innocence in your eyes as you stared at him with open lips. Whether it was the smell of your fresh breath or the warmth that rose to his face when he felt you swallow under his finger tips, it was driving him crazy. You were more than on his mind all day, more than driving him up the walls. Hypnotizing. You were attention stealing, annoying, snarky and so fucking hypnotic. He didn't know whether kissing your soft lips would bring him more satisfaction than doing something rude, something that would make your blood boil, but he wasn't sure he wanted to.

Bag lazily swung over his shoulder, he quickly walked to the café, thankful he chose somewhere close enough to the dorms. Opening the door, his eyes met with a pair of bright blue ones which met his with a warm smile. "Did you not wanna do this at home?" Armin asked as the brunette pulled his seat out, dropping his bag next to the seat. He shook his head in response.

"No, there's two people there I don't want to hear. Anyway, d'you want something?"

The two ordered some drinks and snacks, a comfortable silence settling over them until the food arrived, Armins eyes scanning Eren's face. He looked distant, like his mind was clouded with a million things but one stuck out. That one was special, it took no genius to see that, but special didn't always mean good - that was obvious from the permanent frown on the Jaeger's lips. "What's up with you? You seem.. different?" The blond spoke, finally breaking the quiet atmosphere around them.

"You can't tell anyone else about this, okay? Not even Mikasa, or Reiner, or god forbid Jean." Eren stated, his voice low yet firm as his eyes narrowed. His friend hummed in agreement, invested in whatever he had to say as he sipped on the drink in front of him. "It's that fucking Y/n, the one from our classes and shit. I hate her - I really do - but she wont stop fucking bugging me and getting into my head." He sighed, expression already angrier than annoyed.

The mans hands were balled into a fist as they rested on the dark, wooden coffee table, his knuckles turning pale as is veins bulged through the skin. It was a vast contrast between Arlet, his blond hair and gentle eyes seeming almost polar opposite, however his expression wasn't bland. It was deeper than that, observant and analytical as he tried to break down his friends words, making sense of the explosion of emotions.

"She's bugging you?" He asked, Eren's head popping up to meet his eyes.

"I don't know if bugging was the right word," He explained, Armin's lips tilting up at the obvious embarrassment on the other boys face, "I just see her everywhere, and she always finds a way to just get into my head. It would be fine if she wasn't such a bitch, too." He took a sip of his drink, his eyes trained on the table as to avoid eye contact of the blond.

Sure, it was embarrassing, but who else was he supposed to tell? He couldn't tell anyone else in the house or he'd never see the light of day again, and Mikasa knew you well enough to be your friend. Never mind Niccolo, him and Sasha were a thing, and with her being your roommate it would've been no surprise if you found out soon enough. Armin was the perfect person, but his eagle-like eyes staring at him while he tried to figure out just what Eren was thinking was borderline intimidating, especially for such a genuine person.

The blond shifted in his seat before speaking, "You really don't think she's a bitch, you just don't know how it feels when a girls on your mind for longer than the time you spent hooking up with her." He snorted, a smirk rising onto his face which was soon returned. "Why is she on your mind then? Because you and me both know it isn't just her attitude."

"I don't know man, she's rude, but she's pretty I guess and she can kiss, too-"

"You kissed her? What happened?!" Armin asked, his eyes wide as he moved around once again. It earned a chuckle from the brunette, his white teeth peaking out as his hand rubbed the back of his neck bashfully. "The party, we almost hooked up but I stopped it soon enough." He chose not to mention anything about the showers, saving both his image and his ego. Was the rest important? There was no need to explain the library situation, or the comments at the café, but he was going to bring up the events that had taken place just less than an hour ago.

"Eren, she's something you want but can't have. You wanted to hook up with her, I know you did because you were miserable right after I saw her leaving. If only I knew back then, I would've tried something... Anyway!" The smile on his face was wide, like something had popped into his head. "You need to know if you have feelings for her, right?"

"I don't!! I don't care how much I want to hook up with her, I fucking hate her. She doesn't like me because she thinks I'm spoilt and annoying and egoistical. There's no reason for her to think that, I swear. I haven't talked to her before this, but she has it up that I'm rude. I'm not going to let someone say that shit to me, of course was mean back!" He rolled his eyes in annoyance, simply thinking about the whole situation making his blood boil.

Armin observed once again, taking a bite out of a pastry while he waited for Eren to get out of whatever tantrum he was in. There was anger in his emerald eyes, of course there was, but there was something else. Need. Want. It was almost animalistic, the way his eyes held more emotion that he could convey - more than he could realise himself. Swallowing the saccharine food, the blond spoke again, "You're sure you don't like her, and that you aren't bothered about hooking up with her because of her attitude, so what's the issue?"

He was going to have to squeeze it out of him if he wanted answers from the brunette, but Eren was short tempered - it was bound to work.

And, Armin was right, as per usual. "I don't fucking know man!" He huffed, his arms lifting in the air as if he was reaching for an answer. "She's complicated. Hides shit but fucking hints that she's gonna tell me. I know something's fucked up, too, because she practically told me! I don't know why she won't explain it to me, because if she just would, I'd be able to show her I'm not someone random dick and maybe she'd be alright, too!"

Armin laughed in his seat, the hopeless expression on Eren's face as well as the obvious desperation making him out to be almost helpless. "So, if you want to do that, what's the issue?"

"Everything!" He laughed out himself, the whole ridiculousness of the situation finally catching up to him. He could tell Armin already knew how silly it seemed, the smile on his face and suppressed laughter showing slightly more than he suspected. "I'm supposed to hate her, and I'm pretty sure I do, but how can I ask her private stuff if she think's I'm just going to end up using it against her? And I think there's someone else."

This caught the blonds attention, leaning forward in curiosity about what was to come next. he didn't even know which one of them had someone else, but the prospect of fighting for love seemed romantic, even if Eren was blind to what it truly all was. "I went over to her dorm thinking it was Historia's-"

"You got with Historia?"

"Yes, irrelevant. Anyway, I went back to get my stuff and there was someone at her door, looked like he had some food or something on him. It annoyed the fuck out of me when we went inside, he wouldn't stop glaring at me and shit, so I teased her a little just so he knows who I am. Her attention was on him the whole time, d'you know how annoying that was? She seemed so worried that I was there, like I'd ruined plans or something."

"Did you recognise him from school?" Armin asked, eyebrows narrowed as he listened intently. The brunette clicked his tongue, moving around in his chair to grab his glass. "No fuckin' clue. He could be anyone - it shouldn't matter to me that he could be anyone - but it still ticks me off. Too much." He took a nervous sip of the drink, relaxing back while he waited for Armin to speak.

The blond had another one of his knowing smiles taunting his lips, his blue eyes distant as they stared at his friend. He was so blind to the love he had. Whether it was unrequited, sexual or romantic, he didn't know his feelings, he wasn't aware. Maybe Eren was scared. He was entering some unknown territory with someone who he could hardly speak to without it blowing up into flames, he had reasons to be cautious. However, Arlet had no clue it'd be this hard to tell him, especially as the boy at across from him looked into his eyes as if they held all the answers.

"You have feelings for her. I can't tell you what they are, Eren. Go see her. Argue with her, make out with her, for god's sake it doesn't matter if you sleep with her! Just do something to figure out what you're feeling before this is all too late."

Eren didn't need to be told twice.


	6. 6 || Red And Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!! Warnings for this chapter are explicit penetrative sex and thigh slapping, ever so slight degradation and slight dirty talk, oral sex (f). Please consider sharing if you enjoy!!

Eren didn’t need to be told twice, however, he did need time.

He blamed it on the pressure. Pressure to please, pressure to express his feelings, pressure for it to go right, because he didn’t want anything else. His hands gripped tightly on the sides of the ceramic sink in his bathroom, hair down and falling to the sides of his face. A lone drop of sweat fell from his forehead, the steam from his shower warming his body. Why was he angry in the first place? His hands were holding on tight, veins bursting through his skin as light, pale shades of blue and green showed through his knuckles. 

It had been a few days since his lunch with Armin, and he’d been avoiding you ever since. Whether it was during a lecture or studying on campus, Eren found a way to miss you at all costs. You were driving him up the walls, the subtle glares or the slight crease in your eyebrow as you stared at him. He could feel it all - he’d gotten used to the strange, tension filled aura that came along with your glances - but he didn’t want to acknowledge you.

Not until the time was right.

And, the brunette had decided it would be today. He washed himself up, trimming whatever facial hair had grown and washing his body thoroughly, almost hyper aware of every opinion you’d ever formed of him. He knew his reputation with some was much worse than others. He was a popular frat boy who managed to keep high grades, of course people were going to have their own opinions on him without knowing, but you managed to catch his eye unlike anyone else had.

You had your way with words which drove him insane, your brutal honesty and harsh judgement, words which stabbed his heart like a sharp blade deep in flesh, too dangerous to pull out due to the fear of fatality. With a deep sigh, he brought his hands up to his hair, running his long fingers through the brown locks until they were out of his face, just leaving him and his reflection to deal with the mess he wanted to fix. 

It didn’t take him long to get ready, throwing on a jumper and some joggers while he let his hair dry. He just wanted to leave. The thought of telling you his feelings felt suffocating, but he wasn’t confessing anything. The idea of disliking you was comfortable. Not having to care. Not having to give you the time of day, not having to keep you on his mind all the fucking time. It was nice, pleasing, even. However, it was as if the universe had slapped him in the face as reality settled in, and that was in the form of Armin Arlet and the café date a few days before.

His mind was a mess as he walked over to where your student accommodation was, dark brows furrowed as he ignored the feeling of eyes on his figure. Being unaware of feelings was different than not accepting them, however he was pretty sure he’d managed to do both. Was there even any romantic interest there, or had the anger filled atmosphere that managed to surround you both turned into some sour, sexual desire?

Maybe whatever he felt was toxic. It wasn’t as if he was a stranger to the word, to the dangerous emotions which surrounded the description, but anger and feelings weren’t easy to manage, it wasn’t as if he’d planned to hurt people on purpose, however, he thought that maybe you had.

Maybe every spiteful insult that left your soft, glossy lips was meant to shatter his heart like glass, maybe it was meant to bring him an unknown pain and sudden irritability only you could cause. Maybe that was true, however the chance you were just trying to be real with your own feelings, that you just happened to deliver your opinion on him completely unfiltered, clouded whatever pure hatred he thought he had - the same distaste he craved. 

He knocked on your door as he arrived, the small call of ‘I’m coming’ relaxing the nerves that had snuck up on him. Taking a long, deep breath in, he closed his eyes.

The darkness was welcoming, the blank space where his head was allowed to be empty bringing a comforting sense to his nerves, which were on fire as he anticipated what was to come. The sound of a lock twisting on the other side of the door brought him out of his peaceful daydream. It was only seconds before he saw your figure standing in front of him, a small, white vest adorning your top half which left nothing to his imagination, as well as a pair of grey joggers which looked slightly too big as they pooled around your ankles, the waist sitting dangerously low on your hips.

“Eren? Why the fuck are you here?” You asked, feeling your own heart race in your chest. You knew something was up when you heard the knock at the door - Sasha had ages before she was meant to come home, and none of the other girls had made plans. The hostile greeting was an accident on your part, both the surprise and the person setting off red flags in your head. 

His eyes studied your figure, brain running wild while he looked you in your eyes. Your hair was left naturally, locks falling gently while giving you the same, dressed down natural glow he’d seen days before. “I need to talk to you.”

He wasn’t taking no as an answer, and it showed by the way his voice was stern, almost cold as it met your ears. He took a step inside, cold shoulder brushing your own while pushing you away slightly as he strolled over towards one of the sofas in the room. Examining his face, you noticed the trouble laced in his eyes, dark eyebrows tilting downwards as if something bad had happened, or something bad was about to happen. “You’re welcome to come in, then.” You sighed expressionlessly, walking over to where he was sitting. “Why do you need to come here? Couldn’t you drop a text or some shit? Not gonna lie, you’re not exactly the first person I’d want as a house guest.”

“Yeah, I’d guess.” He replied nonchalantly, resting his head in his hands, “Answer this for me, Y/n,” That caught your attention. You sat up straight, eyes staring at his figure as if he was guilty of something, your eyes looming on his body like you were trying to figure out his next words. “How do you feel about me?”

You were pretty sure if you had a drink in your mouth, you would’ve spat it out in a matter of seconds after he’d asked you the question. With wide eyes, you locked your gaze on his, mouth ever so slightly apart, drawing attention to your lips. “I don’t like you, Eren, I’ve told you that before. You can go now, if that’s all.” You stated dryly, foot tapping the floor as you waited. 

It wasn’t long before you heard his voice again, though. “Why? Why do you hate me? You can’t just call me egoistical, Y/n, I’m so fucking sick of hearing that bullshit from you when you don’t even know me. If you don’t know shit about my life, then how can you comment on who the fuck I am?” His words left his mouth quick, as if he’d thought about what he was going to say way before he’d said it. The truth was, he had, however the bubbling feeling of growing vexation was something he didn’t plan, something he didn’t want, and inside he prayed you didn’t mind much, either.

“I know enough to form an opinion, though, don’t I? Remember the library, Eren, the party, the times you started to butt in and give your own fucking opinions I didn’t ask for when I was just trying to do my work by myself! Is that so impossible, can I not do my own shit, am I not smart enough? Or, do I need some buff frat boy to help me? You don’t notice this shit, because of your stupid fucking- I don’t know! Superiority complex? You think you’re better, the best, and it drives me fucking insane!” You wanted to cry out to him, slap him across the face, but you could only stare at each other with a distant fire in your eyes.

It was something like shock, you assumed.

“I’ve worked my ass off to get here. You have a happy family at home, right? A mom and dad and even a half brother. Look at you go! Not everyone has that, not everyone had the pathway to the school they wanted and an easy fucking high school life. But props to you, of course, using your easy life and smart little brain to help poor people like me. Must be tough, right?”

You couldn’t tell whether you were about to burst into tears or hysterics, the latter seeming more likely as you laughed at the end of your sentence. While your head was clear on one side, Eren was a fucking mess. Had he always been that bad? Giving advice when not needed, giving unsolicited help because he thought he was better than the people who needed it? Surely, no, he couldn’t have. He was better than the person you were describing, right? He was a good man, he had reasons behind his actions. 

“Speechless? Well-” You were cut off as his lips met yours, the feeling of his large palm sliding to the back of your neck, pulling you closer to his lips as if he was trying to get his need across, trying to tell you everything. As his lips slid against yours, you could hear your heartbeat pounding in your ear, breath stopping as you paused in shock. 

As if he noticed right away, Eren pulled away, his long fingers moving from your nape, instead moving slow and gently tracing along your jaw. His usual warm, minty breath fanned across your face as you stared at each other, one speechless, the other too scared of saying the wrong thing. The glint in his eyes was almost worrying, telling you all too little while his actions said too much. Finally taking a deep breath in, you closed your eyes, letting the feeling of his skin softly brushing on your own take the panic away. 

“Y/n, it bothers me. Too much.” You didn’t know what he was saying. What bothered him? Wasn’t he the cause of these problems? You couldn’t think of any more questions before his lips met your face again, a dainty kiss being pressed where his fingertips once were. It took your thoughts away, as if your senses zoomed in on whatever he was doing, whatever words he carelessly said and whatever confessions he accidentally spilled. 

“Why do you have to hate me? Why did you let me get so close to you if you were just going to hate my guts in the first place? Why did you kiss me back, why did you let it go that far at the party, why didn’t you push me away at the library?” Your eyes finally opened as you heard his pleading, the quiet words leaving his mouth almost like whimpers. As he raked his hand through your hair, you finally locked your eyes with his own emerald green ones, lips tilting down as your anger from before boiled away.

You didn’t know what this was. The feeling of whole emptiness that came along with his words, with his pitiful begging and almost painful questions. 

Why didn’t you push him away? Maybe you didn’t want to. Maybe, that feeling he brought - the one which made you feel as if you could lean on him, take out whatever feelings you’d pent up inside and yet still not turn a head as he walked by - maybe it was comfortable, all while gnawing away at you unconsciously. It brought pain disguised as comfort and let you wallow in your past, and now you were pushing it on someone else, who unfortunately, happened to be Eren Jaeger. 

You kissed him, your lips meeting his as you leaned in closer. “Stop asking me,” You whispered as you pulled away, “things I don’t know the answer to.” Patience thinning once again, your hands reached to the sleeves of his shirt, catching your breath for a moment as you admired his expressive face; the parted lips and new found vulnerability. Then your lips were meeting again. 

It felt perfect, like you were saying a thousand words in one simple sentence in a language only you could understand. The taste of his lips on yours made a tingle go down your spine, however it wasn’t just you who was on edge. Erens stomach filled with knots as he worked his lips with yours, the passionate kiss slowly healing the emptiness he was feeling moments before. It wasn’t pleasant, knowing you didn’t like him, his head still a mess however this was the time he was at peace.

While your lips were on his, your hands raking down his chest, he smiled to himself in his thoughts. Maybe it would be okay, even if the tension between you both had to stay for a little while longer.

Pulling away, your eyes diverted down to the singular string of saliva connecting you both, a sudden heat rising to your cheeks in embarrassment. It was the first time you’d heard a genuine laugh from him, your eyes travelling up to where his lips were curved up into a shy grin while his eyes were focused solely on your own flustered face. He was beautiful, really, everything from his long, soft hair to the way his bright eyes shined in the light.

You hated it. The way his own beauty made your mind hazy and your stomach fill with butterflies. He had this effect on you, but you knew nothing of him. You knew how his lips tasted, how his hands felt when they roamed your skin and how as his warm breath hit your skin, it always gave you a foreign feeling you were too scared to welcome. But, in reality, that wasn’t him, right? That wasn’t Eren Jaeger as a person, it was simply what he could do. As incredible as it was, it wasn’t enough.

You wanted more. Needed more, in fact, but more of different things. Anyone could hate him, you included, however simply disliking him wasn’t satisfactory. You wanted to decipher whatever mess Eren Jaeger was, inside and out, and then tell him that you hated him.

He was still stupid, still messing with your head and still annoying as ever. However, the pleasantries of knowing him as a person, on a deeper level than most was almost daring, as if you were a fish in water with a fishing rod dangling right in front of you. Tantalizing. It made you crave more. You weren’t too sure how many people truly knew who he was, however watching him laugh, so freely and openly in front of you gave you the hope you needed, and now you had to know more.

And you wouldn’t wait.

It only took minutes for you to be in his lap, your neck craned to the side as he started to mark up your bare skin, his focus purely on you. Occasionally, his head would lift, and instead of sucking gently on your neck, you could feel his lips pepper light, small pecks onto your jaw and cheeks, anywhere he could reach. It felt meaningful, more than a meaningless makeout and more than either of you could describe in words. Had he ever taken this much care? You’d have guessed he was a hard and rough guy, even more so after the night of the party, but this was different.

That night was some sort of deep, scarlet red. The type which screams anger and sexual tension, overflowing emotions and yelling matches, purely because no one knew how to properly express their feelings to the other without it exploding into flames. Today was a solemn blue. Sad, almost, however so calm and gentle, like an embrace from someone you didn’t know, but it felt more than right.

This was right - you were sure of it. Whether it was on the way of a journey, or along the path of friendship, maybe even just being able to tolerate each other, it felt nice. Sure, most people wouldn’t start here, however the two of you had been different from the start, and fighting fire with fire was never an easy job to do. 

You leaned forward, your neck dipping into the crook of his as you attached your plush lips to his collar bones, kissing the area almost so precisely, leaving your own mark before moving somewhere else. A sudden chill made contact with your stomach, and you could feel his fingers curl underneath your vest. “Can I take it off?” He asked, kissing the corner of your lips as he awaited your answer. 

You nodded, bringing his face off with your hands and holding him just inches away. “Yeah.” You muttered, a subtle tint of pink rising to his cheeks. You wanted to question whether he was drunk, however the thought had left your mind as he slowly exposed your chest. Suppressing a smile as he lifted your shirt up, you watched his eyes fixate on your body. You couldn’t tell the difference between embarrassment and anger, your head was too caught up in the moment, but there was not an ounce of regret in you. 

He threw your vest to the floor, the unanticipated feeling of being so exposed putting you on edge. Were you waiting for more? He couldn’t tell, but the brunette didn’t care. He was too transfixed in your curves, your body, the small little burst of trust that you put in him as you let him undress you. It had him going crazy, pressing kisses over your chest, biting down softly onto the sensitive skin of your breasts, his hand gently squeezing the one which he wasn’t marking as his own. 

The desire in your body for more was unbearable, and it only took you minutes of Eren playing with your tits for you to lose any patience, your hands grabbing the soft fabric of his shirt and pulling it up. His body was amazing, godlike with the way his arms flexed as they moved, bulging while his abs were defined as if they’d been carved. “Gym rat?” You snorted, some of the nerves that had settled in the air dissipating as you giggled to yourself.

“Mhm, not important.” He muttered, chucking the shirt somewhere else as his lips looked for somewhere else to kiss. Then, your lips met once again, mouths open and wide as he slipped his tongue in, making you squirm down in his lap. The feeling of his lips curling up into a smirk almost pissed you off enough to do something, but it was as if the heat of the moment had taken over your control.

The sight was erotic, how you sucked on his tongue while his hands found your hips, pushing you down and grinding you on his hardening cock. It was slow, and the sensual feeling of it all had you more flustered than usual, more wet. There was no point in denying it, the uncomfortable dampness in your underwear was only getting worse, but there was no stopping it. Eren was meaningful with each of his actions, his hands slow as they moved up and down on your waist, one occasionally sleeping further, holding onto the curve of your ass and waiting for the little whimper that left your lips when he squeezed the muscle. 

He couldn’t wait longer, two fingers tapping gently on your thigh to catch your attention. “Which room’s yours?” He breathed out, eyes flickering between your eyes and lips. 

You nodded over to the door behind the sofa, and the brunette was quick to lift you off of his lap, instead loosely holding onto your hand and pulling you into the bedroom. You noticed a large tattoo on his back, one you weren’t quite sure how you missed, however your eyes traced each intricate line. 

It was shaped like some sort of creature - almost like a hybrid of a snake and a dragon. There was an almost dangerous feel to it, and as his shoulder blade moved with his arm, you watched the inked skin move with it. The tattoo travelled from the bottom of his left shoulder blade, travelling down his toned back towards his right hip. It was captivating, to say the least, and you were so lost in the intricate design you’d barely even realised you were in the room. 

“You like it? I got it done in my first year, my first and last tattoo.” He explained, a small smile on his face while he walked towards you, leaning down to attach his lips on your neck once again. A trail of wet kisses left red marks from your collarbone to just below your ear, but your eyes widened when his breath hit the skin suddenly, his voice quiet and low in your ear.

“Lie on the bed for me, okay? I want to taste you.”

Nerves ran through your veins, goosebumps rising over your skin as he continued to mark up your neck. “Eren, I haven’t shaved- and is this okay anyway? We were yelling at each other just before, this is toxic, right? What if we get ourselves into a bigger mess than we are already in and-”

He didn’t say anything to stop you, simply lifting his finger up and pressing it against your swolle lips, shutting whatever you were about to say down. “Just let us have his, please? We can sort out the rest of it later.” It was present in his voice, the need for this, for whatever was going to happen. Would it make everything okay? Probably not, but he didn’t care if it would fuck things up. This was more than what he wanted, but the desire and need that had built up made it impossible for him to let it slip through his fingers.

And he wasn’t going to let some stupid fucking thoughts get in the way.

“Hm, okay.” You mumbled, slight reluctance in your voice as you walked over to your bed. He smiled, a content, peaceful look on his face as he watched you move, your back flat on the bed while you awaited more instructions. You could hear him moving around, and from the corners of your eyes you noticed him on his knees in front of you, his large hands rubbing up from your ankles to the insides of your thigh. “Can I take these off?” He asked you, looking for your consent before he made any further moves. 

You pondered on it, nervous butterflies once again swarming in your stomach as you thought about what he could do to you; what he would do to you. It was thrilling, wasn’t it? The thought of someone you hated, someone so mysterious yet dislikeable fucking you so sensually, making you feel almost unexplainably good. You weren’t sure what you’d feel after this, however it didn’t matter. You wanted this. “Yeah, okay.”

The way you breathed out the words almost helplessly made his eyes look up to your face in fascination, right as the cool skin of his fingers dipped underneath the waistband of your loose bottoms. He could see the damp patch in your grey underwear, his already hard dick twitching in his underwear at the thought of what was waiting underneath. His skin grazed your plush legs as he pulled the bottoms down, a small ‘fuck’ leaving his mouth as he threw them to the side, revealing your almost bare body, the one garment just waiting to be took off. 

His pure lust for you in that moment was obvious, the way his eyes raked your body like you were made from pure gold. It made you feel special, as if for a slight moment your past wasn’t defining you. The special feeling lingered in you as he tugged your underwear off, a slight tremble in your hands at how vulnerable you finally were. He still had his pants on, however there you were, your body bare and on display for him - for only him. You were completely naked, and the amount of trust you’d put in him was almost terrifying.

One slight yelling match had caused this? You couldn’t believe it, because realistically, you didn’t trust him. However, there was no denying that this wasn’t nice. The feeling of being appreciated as a person, for being craved and wanted. 

It fueled your passion, it made you crave more for yourself. 

“Be as loud as you can, okay? I want to hear everything.” Eren told you, hooking his hands underneath your thighs and pulling your soaked cunt closer to his face. Eren was a teasing fuck, so when he pressed kisses to the very tips and tops of your thighs, you were less than surprised. That didn’t make it less annoying, however, there was nothing more you wanted than for his lips to satisfy you. His mouth moved closer and closer in, pressing delicate kisses everywhere apart from where you needed it. Squirming in his grip, you whined out, looking down at him until you met his eyes. The mischievous glint in his green eyes was also gentle, however you couldn’t deny the way it made you throb for more.

“Use your words, baby, or how will I know what you want?” He explained, the smug look never once leaving his face as he continued to gracefully kiss your pussy. You scoffed from above him, so desperate, but you weren’t about to beg for him.

“You know what I want, I’m not begging for you, and don’t baby me.” You retorted boldly, moving in his grip. You could hear his sigh, peering down at him hopefully, wishing he would give you more. Finally, he stopped teasing you with kisses, however you didn’t get what you wanted. Unsurprisingly, he pulled away entirely, a sterner, hard look on his face as he stared you in the eye. “Y/n,” He started, making you gulp in anticipation, “remember how I left you last time? So wet and needy, hm? I can do the same again, don’t push your fucking limits.”

Frowning, you thought about your options. Much worse than begging was being less in a hot, soaked mess, especially with no one to help you out. Maybe you could deal with it, but only if you were about to get what you wanted. 

“Eren, please. I want you to tongue fuck me. Please don’t leave, I need you.” It was definitely half assed, the slightly straight tone in your voice masking the true lust you felt. He hummed, pulling you in by your thighs once again, his head finally dipping in between your thighs. The sensation you felt as his tongue finally touched your heat was incomparable, the feeling of him releasing only the slightest bit of your pleasure better than you had ever imagined. 

However, he didn’t do anything else. One long stripe from the bottom of your cunt to the top was all you got before he pulled away once again, almost giggling to himself about the confused furrow in your brows. “You thought you were gonna get more for begging like that? Baby, you know what you need to do, stop being a fucking selfish slut and beg if you want anymore.”

It was as if all the resolve in you had disappeared, the bucking of your hips getting you nowhere as he simply smirked at your displeasure. “Please, please please! Eren, I need your tongue now, please! Want you to use your mouth on me.” You cried out, a pout on your lips as you finished begging for more. He seemed pleased, and you were happy he couldn’t tell that you were secretly pissed inside. Who were you to beg for more? He should be the one begging.

“Good girl.”

You could’ve blacked out from the way he used his tongue so expertly, his lips attached to your sensitive clit as his tongue licked up from your soaked hole. He was obsessed with the taste of you, going in deeper for more while his arms flexed, keeping your legs from squeezing around his head. He moved his head down, nose brushing up on your clit as he dipped his tongue deeper into your cunt, smiling to himself when he could hear your pretty noises once again.

The muscle felt amazing inside of you, and however bad it sounded - you could tell he’d had experience. Almost automatically, you grinded on him as well as you could, trying to get his tongue impossibly deep, trying to get him to reach that spot. He pulled away, a string of your wetness on his lips as he looked up at you through his darkened eyes. “Do you want my fingers too?” He asked, dick getting harder in his pants as you nodded quickly.

“Mm, please, need more Eren.” You begged, glossy eyes looking up at him through your thick eyelashes. He hummed, one of his hands releasing from your legs while his lips attacked again onto your clit, sucking hard as he used his tongue for even more stimulation. 

His long fingers teased your cunt as his eyes looked to see your reactions, the hot face you made as you bit down on your lip. It made him want to do more; go further, and he wouldn’t stop until you’d had too much. Finally, he pushed his two fingers into you, a long, drawled out whine escaping your lips as he went in deeper than before, only curling his fingers ever so slightly. 

He couldn’t give you everything at once, you needed to be built up, so he slowly took them out almost completely once again, pumping them in and out ever so slow. “E-Eren, faster, please.” You asked, voice meek, however it didn’t fail to meet his ears. He ignored your request, instead using his tongue even more. He stopped flicking your clit, instead licking up more and more of your heat as he flattened the muscle against your cunt. 

Sucking on your bud, he lifted his face up, a small squeal escaping your lips as a shock of pleasure ran down your spine, even more so as his fingers delved back into your tight hole. Looking up at you, he started to curl his fingers, brushing against your g-spot gently as he started to piston his digits faster and faster. More and more moans tumbled from your lips, his own moving back down to focus on your cunt. 

He could see it in your face, the way you were so close to release by just his mouth and fingers. It didn’t just boost his ego, it made him feel good to please you. This wasn’t a fight, this wasn’t angry, this was purely fun, and he’d made you feel heavenly. He curled his fingers fully, pressing down onto your g-spot as he ate you out as though it was his last meal, tongue flicking and wrapping around your sensitive clit as fast as he could.

Your hips moving freely on his face, you arched your back, the constant stimulation getting too much. “Fuck, Eren, I’m gonna cum, ‘m cumming, fuck!” You squealed, his fingers hitting your g-spot one last time before your cum was on his face, his mouth and fingers helping you ride out your orgasm until you were fully pleased. Panting for breath, your chest rose and fell as he slowly removed his fingers from your twitching cunt, his fingers and mouth covered in a coat of your wetness, his saliva and your cum

You wanted to think it was gross - you really did - but with the way he smiled, so content from simply eating you out and fucking you on his fingers, you couldn’t care less, even more so when he leant down to give you a kiss. “Fuck, maybe sluts can be good once in a while, right baby?” The inappropriate nickname had your eyes widening, however you were pretty sure your heart leapt into your throat as the words left his mouth. You didn’t want to admit it, but it felt good coming from him.

Before you could utter another smug retort at him, his fingers were inches away from your lips, still dripping with your juices. “Clean them for me, yeah?” And embarrassingly, you complied. Licking his fingers from the base and to the tip, you took them in your mouth, bobbing your head down until you couldn’t get any further. “You think you’re ready? You can say no too, that’s okay.” He asked, but you nodded as you pulled off of his fingers.

“No, I’m ready.” You hummed, watching as he pulled down both his pants and underwear. No matter how embarrassing it felt, you really couldn’t tear your eyes away from his cock, which sprung up against his abdomen. It wasn’t abnormally long, probably just over six inches, however it was thick, thicker than anyone you’d seen before, and it made you gulp in both excitement and nerves. Other than his impressive size, his hair was lazily trimmed, and you noticed veins rubbing along the underside of his dick.

Lost in thought, you took your gaze up to his eyes, scanning his bare body until you saw his smug expression, smiling down at you on the bed. “You like what you see then, hm?” He asked, a chuckle leaving his lips as your face heated furiously. 

“Shut up, just come here.” You muttered. Eyes not meeting his as you stared down at the floor instead. The feeling of both of you, bodies revealed completely with nothing covered up made your heart leap out in your chest, breaths leaving shakily as you waited for what was to come. You noticed how his own breaths had gotten shallower, his eyes closing as if he was calming himself down. 

“Do you have any condoms?” He asked as he walked over, standing in between her legs on the end of the bed.

“Yeah, I’m on the pill too. If you’re clean then…” Oh. He knew exactly what you were implying, shaking his head as he took a deep breath in. You were making him desperate, his cock twitching at just the thought of you taking him raw. “As long as you’re okay with it then I’m more than happy to, but we don’t have to.”

You shook your head, bottom lip jutting out slightly as you spoke. “I want to, too.”

He didn’t need any more convincing than those few words, taking one of your legs and pushing it up, a warmth rising to your cheeks when you realised just how open you were for him. On display as if you were a piece of art, Eren took his free hand, grabbing his dick and rubbing it along your folds, testing to see just how sensitive you were from your last orgasm. Like clockwork, your eyes squeezed shut tight as you felt the tip of his cock rub against your clit. 

“Stop teasing.. Just put it in already!” You whined out, the desperation for more almost laughable.

“Don’t have to ask me twice.” He breathed out, leaning forward as he pushed his cock through your folds, into your tight cunt. A deep, guttural grunt escaped his throat, his hips pushing him in towards your own. Inch by inch, you took his length, walls tightening around at the new feeling. He was thicker than anyone you’d ever had before, you could feel the difference as you stretched around him, growing more comfortable with his size.

You watched his eyes rake your body as he leaned closer towards you, chests touching as he went in for another kiss to your shoulder blades, pressing them all along your body as if he was trying to distract you from the mix of pain and pleasure in your core. “You good?” He mumbled against your skin, free hand reaching out to cup your boob, gently rolling his thumb over your hardened nipple. “Yeah- you can move now, if you want.”

Nodding, he pulled his hips back, most of his cock leaving your cunt until he slammed his hips back in, a small cry leaving your lips. It was one from both delight and the slight pain of his cock getting impossibly deep, however you never asked him to stop, getting used to his slow, deep thrust.

He gazed down at your body like you were a goddess on earth, his eyes rolling over every inch of your skin. The way your breasts bounces with each thrust had him hypnotized, the lewd facial expressions on your face driving him wild. It was hard to control himself - not only were you tight, but the mix of your cum from earlier and the way you pulsed around him whenever it felt especially good only made him want more - however he wanted to do anything but hurt you.

He could hate fuck you another time, bring back the red, hate filled passion you’d had before, however now was not the time. This was a different type of passion, a softer, more gentle way. Maybe the two of you weren’t good with your words, you were both stressed uni students who always wanted more but refused to give anything away, however touch was a different type of communication. One you could enjoy, feel, express. He was treating you like fine china, however that was what he needed now, what both of you needed.

Slowly but surely the thrusts started to quicken, his pace increasing as your walls clamped around him. Just by looking at his dazed face, you could tell he was lost in the feeling of your sex, the heat of your bodies and the somewhat sultry atmosphere getting to him. As he thrusted, the hand that wasn’t supporting your leg moved from your tits, tracing your curves with his fingers until he reached your clit, rubbing the swollen bud while listening to each moan and whine that left your lips with joy.

There was something about pleasing you, perhaps the fact he got to see you in such a state or maybe simply because he was the one eliciting the reactions from you, however it made him hungry for more. The sound of your unhinged moans and delirious cries hypnotized him, driving him further and further. “Fuck, faster, please Eren, ‘s so good. Shit! Want more!” You said, words tumbling messily and slurred as your body shook with the bed.

The sound of skin slapping was loud, not to mention your own noises leaving the two of you, but neither of you had it in you to care. The close proximity and the feeling of his smooth skin against yours pushed you into an even more fucked out state, hand clasping onto the tufts of hair at the back of his head and pulling him in for another kiss.

It was lazy, yet filled with greed as his tongue slipped into your mouth, his hand lifting from your clit just to land a harsh spank on your thigh, a yelp leaving your throat as he pulled away with an almost victorious grin. “Fuck you feel good baby, y’gonna cum with me soon, yeah? Shit, you’re so tight.” He panted, fingertips back to rubbing circles on your tender cunt. 

It only took a minute more before the mix of his deep, calculated thrusts and heaven sent fingers for you to start cumming a second time, pussy squeezing tightly against his twitching cock. He was like an animal, pushing into you at a overwhelming speed as your overstimulated sex spasmed more around him, his own cum spilling into your fucked cunt. 

“Shit, you were so good, Y/n, fuck.” He muttered, collapsing slightly onto your body as you let out an airy chuckle, your eyes shutting as a wave of drowsiness took over your senses. Noticing just how limp you’d gone under him, he pressed a tender kiss to your neck, pulling his softening cock from your cum stuffed hole. Beneath him, your breath hitched at the feeling of just the slightest bit of stimulation on your nerve endings, however once you felt his hand release your leg slowly, moving to rub circles onto your waist, you were soon back to the blisses out state from before. 

“You need to pee and wash up, Y/n.” He told you, pushing himself up while he grabbed some tissues from your nightstand, helplessly cleaning what he could. You hummed, however didn’t move an inch as he threw the paper into the bin, shaking his head with a sigh at your defiance. You didn’t hear his quiet footsteps as he walked over to you, his hand scooping you from under your legs and just below your shoulders. 

“Call me a dickhead later, let’s get you cleaned up first.”


	7. 7 || Bitter Coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi loves! Thank you so much for 800+ reads on here, I'm reading the comments you leave so thank you for that as well <3 This chapter kind of sucks lol but hopefully the next chapter will make up for it. Sorry it's late, I hope you enjoy xxx

Your eyes woke before anything else, vision blurry from the mix of sleep and tear drops which had pooled in the corner of your eye. Your memory was fuzzy, mind still half asleep as you moved around, senses spiking as you felt a large arm wrapped loosely around your waist. Head twisting like lightning, you were met with an unfamiliar sight, a gentle, relaxed face which moved to cradle into the corner of your neck. You let out a shaky breath as his own hit your bare skin, the memories of the night before flooding back to you like shockwaves.

You can’t say you were surprised - the two of you had always managed to get yourself trapped into a situation filled with sexual tension and distant desires - however you never expected to act on it this early, not while things still felt fresh. Did you not just tell him all the reasons why you hated him? That was what you remembered, anyway, however the way he breathed in your scent and shared your warmth felt too kind, too generous for the brunette, even more so after your words from the day before.

Poking at his arm, you turned your head to face him, moving his head from the crook of your neck, however still admiring his model-like features as he was deep in sleep, soft snores leaving his parted lips while he slept. You didn’t want to wake him up, but clarification was more than necessary, and the mess of feelings that had pooled together in the span of one night couldn’t remain open in the air. 

“Eren, you need to wake up.” You whispered, shoving his body slightly as your tired voice met his ears. He didn’t wake up, however, instead choosing to move closer to your bare body, hugging the quilt tighter as if he was desperate for warmth. You rolled your eyes, annoyance sprouting up already as you heard him groan, cold hands shaking his exposed arms. “Stop fucking around, you need to get up.” You spoke, the hint of anger lingering in your tone, however funnily enough, all he could focus on was the way your voice was raspy and somewhat gentle as you spoke.

“I’m tired, not everyone falls asleep right after sex.” He muttered, uttering a scoff from your mouth. Finally having enough of your whining, his tired body moved away from you, eyes opening to the bright light which had started to leak into the bedroom from the morning sun. “If you were so awake, should’ve gone back home.” You muttered, eyes glaring down at his face which happened to be focused on you.

Normally, he would retort in a matter of seconds, something equally rude leaving his lips or something that he knew would especially get under your skin, however there was something about waking up with you in the morning. Sure - it wasn’t the most domestic scene ever - the two of you still holding the grudge that had formed, however watching your slightly puffy face glare down at him while you held the quilt up on your chest was seemingly adorable. He’d never realised how hard it was to hide a genuine smile.

“Yea, well I’m here and awake so get on with it, why did I need to wake up? I don’t have classes.” He explained, your eyes rolling to the back of your head as he riled you up, body twisting to the side to face yours. His hair was messy, falling naturally just above his shoulder blades while a few strands covered his face. There was no telling in your mind whether he was simply bluffing, or genuinely still half asleep, but what you wanted was obvious.  
“I know what happened last night, but…” You paused, tongue circling around your teeth as you pondered on which words were best to say. Fucking up could lead to something even you wouldn’t have wanted, however getting your words right might have been even harder. “Where does that put us? That wasn’t a hate fuck, but we were yelling at each other just before we did it! A-And you might not have meant what you said or did, too, even though the sex was definitely more meaningful that some one night stand.”

Taking a deep breath in, you looked down into his eyes, making sure neither of your gazes wavered as you waited for his reply. You couldn’t help but notice the way his protruding adam’s apple bobbed up and down while you waited in the uncomfortable silence. “I never really told you how I felt, did I?” He asked, the once quiet gaze morphing into something much colder, the feeling of his eyes on you feeling hard as stone. “I don’t like this at all, Y/n, but I like you. I know you're hiding shit from everyone - I’ve seen how overwhelmed you always look and when your hands shake - but you won't tell me, so how am I supposed to help?”

“I told you yesterday, not everyone wants your help.” You muttered, not realising how much he noticed. You thought you’d hid it well enough, you thought every overwhelming memory and feeling which crept back into your mind was locked away, perhaps not forever, but until you were alone and allowed to deal with it by yourself.

“So you expect me to let you wallow by yourself as if you’re trapped in a cage? You’re more than that, and all I want to do is save you, but you won’t let me! Hell - I doubt you’d even tell that best friend of yours. I don’t care if I’m butting in, I’m trying to help you be free, so would it really be such a sin to open up to me for once?” He asked, his tone desperate, however not loud, or rude.

It was almost gentle, as if his hand really was reaching out. It brought a familiar feeling to your stomach, one that only ever really came when something happened which you weren’t familiar with, something that you hadn’t prepared for, never mind felt ready for. Simply, your gut felt as if it had dropped, and you felt awfully awake for some time early in the morning. His green eyes scanned your figure, eating up your reaction as some part of his head wallowed on his decision.

Was it too early to be saying these things? You weren’t friends, far from it in fact, but you’d flicked his switch, set his mind on you and everything you were hiding. Of course he could try and forget about it, but he was more than aware that this wouldn’t magically disappear, or leave his head as if he hadn’t been thinking about it for the past few weeks. “I don’t care for what we are,” You began, your cold exterior hiding the slight warmth that had sprouted in your heart.

“Whether it be acquaintances, friends, or something else, it doesn’t matter. I’m gonna need longer than a one night stand to tell you all about myself aren’t I? Thought you were supposed to be smart..” You finished, eyes glazing over the tug of his lips.

“Fuck off, you know I’m clever. I’m not saying I need to know everything now, I thought you’d realise that. I’m saying that I’m not letting you hide away forever on that little lonely fucking island of yours. If no one else will ask or help, then I guess you’ll have to do with me.” He stated, biting his tongue as if to stop any slip ups.

He was too deep in thought to properly think before he spoke, however it was too late to fuck up now. He wanted nothing more than to finally break through, get past the walls you’d built up and see what was waiting on the other side, however that was a two person job - he needed you to cooperate. “We’ll see then, Jaeger, but I swear to god, if you push me to say anything I don’t want to, you’ll have to watch me walk away from whatever... this is.” You sighed, head finally deciding on just what you wanted to do. 

Not wanting to stay in bed with him any longer, you pushed yourself up, clinging the soft sheets to your body as you avoided eye contact, yawning loudly. “Thanks.” You heard him mumble from behind, the small click of your tongue letting him know you’d heard. However, you hummed, not wanting to sound too rude when his intentions seemed pure. 

“You like coffee?” You asked, missing the way his lips turned up at your question.

“Yeah, I do.”

\--

It didn’t take much for the two of you to walk over to the closest café, a silence surrounding the two of you as you strolled together throughout the street. He was wearing the same outfit from yesterday, his hair brushed back thanks to your help, whereas you happened to look pretty; even more so than usual.

Your outfit was simple, a pair of jeans which hugged your legs and flared out at your ankles, sitting comfortably on your waist. A jumper covered your top half, the sleeves covering half of your hands while your body bathed in the warmth it provided. With a few added necklaces and some rings, you looked effortlessly perfect, a sight for the sore eyes of those around you. Eren held back his opinions on your outfit before you left, simply nodding as you came from your bedroom, asking if you were ready to leave. He didn’t want to be so silent - wouldn’t anyone want to be able to openly express their feelings, even such simple things as if he liked your outfit?

He thought so, too, however the words seemed to get stuck in his throat every time he went to speak up, awkwardly changing his path of conversation while receiving an icy, confused look from you. 

With that, and the pair of you ordering your drinks of choice, it led you to the small corner tucked away in the back. You were sitting deep into the cushioned chair, your warm cup in your hands as you held it close, sipping on your drink as you watched the man opposite you. It was funny, almost, the way he wanted to bring out your own past when he was hiding so much.

It was his eyes, you thought. The large, green eyes of his failed to hide any of his secrets, instead doing almost the opposite. Strangely, you noticed it most when he was uncomfortable, however it always brought you a sense of uncertainty. He felt like a ticking time bomb that could be set off at any second, but you knew you were the same. Maybe that was why he pissed you off - you were looking at a more successful version of yourself, even if you didn’t know much. You could see it, simply, see the way he was able to get over the things holding him back, go further than the places he felt comfortable being. 

Maybe Eren was hiding, but he didn’t let that stop him. You were hiding, too, however you were watching everyone else leap bounds while you stayed tied back into the shackles of what you felt was comfortable.

You hummed unconsciously before bringing the warm mug to your lips, face expressionless as you drank. “Y/n?” He asked, catching your eyes as he leant over on his hands. “You looked deep in thought.” He said as you returned back to how you previously were, a glass smile on your lips.

“I was.” You breathed, a slight chuckle leaving your lips as you watched him through your concentrated gaze. He stared right back, one of his eyebrows tilting upwards in confusion while his lips stayed straight. “Think about it, you have things you’re hiding too, right?” Watching his expression freeze made a shiver run down your spine, his green eyes widening as if they were showing off the emerald jewels inside. 

“You don’t know that, I haven’t told you a thing about my life.” He explained, tone coming off icier than intended. Leaning over, you placed your drink down onto the coffee table separating the two of you, breaking the staring contest you’d found yourself in. “I guess you’re right, but you make it obvious, don’t you? Why would you want to set everyone else free in the first place if you didn’t need to find freedom yourself.”

You watched as his Adams apple bobbed up and down once again, body leaning back into his seat as his knee bobbed up and down. “Maybe I’m just thinking of other people - it’s a thing most people can do, you know? Bold of you to talk on someone else's past anyway, almost like you’re pretending yours is all fields and daisies like a little fairy tale. Maybe you’re the one hiding behind those stupid fucking questions you keep asking about everyone.

“Knowing everyone else’s life as good doesn’t make yours perfect, love.”

You rolled your eyes, an uncomfortable feeling rising to your fingertips as if your body was repulsed from his words. “You’re a piece of shit with the way you talk, you know.” He did. He knew how his words managed to cut deeper than a sharpened knife, however there was something in him pushing them out despite his want to say something kind, something comforting. 

He didn’t mean to drive you further and further away, but not everyone had a way with their words.

“Yeah, whatever. Thanks for the drink, I’ll see you in class.” There was something in the air he couldn’t stand. The sickly sour feeling that had stuck around the two of you after the words had slipped from your lips did their own damage, but he’d never let you finish - not properly, anyway.   
“We’re the same.” You whispered, to no one in particular as you watched the empty seat in front of you, gripping tightly onto the sleeve of your jumper.


End file.
